Past Infinity или сожаления о несбывшемся
by tinka1976
Summary: "Кристина" - 4. Майами, начало 7 сезона, детектив, драма, ангст, NC-17, Горацио/Кристина, Горацио/Элина, Эрик/Келли. Тяжелый фик со счастливым концом. Никогда еще Горацио Кейну не было так тяжело, но он никогда еще не был так счастлив.
1. Chapter 1

Яркий солнечный свет пробивался сквозь листья, падал бликами на лица людей, заставляя их щуриться. Но не вызывал улыбки, лица оставались все такими же, будто подернутыми серой пеленой. Похороны – всегда тяжело, похороны семьи с маленьким ребенком – еще хуже, а уж похороны зверски убитой семьи…

Горацио стоял рядом с заплаканной женщиной лет тридцати, единственной на всех троих усопших родственницей. Мужчина, которого сейчас хоронили вместе с женой и дочерью, был ее братом, старшим и трепетно любимым.

Гробы медленно, один за другим, опускались в могилу. Сознание Горацио расслаивалось: он как-то одновременно видел и лица тех, кто пришел проводить эту семью, и других людей, мелькающих в разных концах кладбища, слышал перешептывания собравшихся и шум листьев.

Любой неизвестный мужчина, который появится сейчас в окрестностях, сразу попадет под наблюдение. Если зверь решит полюбоваться на содеянное, он попадет в капкан.

Горацио поддержал женщину под локоть, помогая подойти к краю. Дрожащей рукой она набрала горсть земли и высыпала ее в могилу. Земля ударилась о крышку гроба, и женщина снова разрыдалась, уже в который раз. Горацио медленно, осторожно повел ее к машине, внимательно глядя под ноги. Скорее всего, убийца не придет. Во время прощания в церкви Горацио сидел, как на иголках, пристально вглядываясь в лицо каждого, кто приближался к гробам. Но его надежды не оправдались – все пришедшие мужчины были коллегами кого-то из покойных, строителями либо врачами.

Усадив женщину в машину, Горацио последний раз взглянул в сторону могилы и зашагал к выходу с кладбища. Элина уже поджидала его там.

- Никого подозрительного, - сказала она, едва Горацио приблизился.

- Нужно оставить наблюдение, возможно, он придет позже, - глухо сказал Кейн, снимая солнцезащитные очки.

- Как ты? – сочувственно спросила Элина, глядя на его осунувшееся лицо и тени под глазами. С тех пор, как это случилось, Горацио не спал ни минуты.

- Зол, устал и голоден, - его губ коснулась тень улыбки.

Элина прищурилась – это было что-то новенькое. Хотя… Давно уже она не слышала от него столь привычной раньше фразы «все в порядке».

- Ты обязательно его поймаешь, - заверила она после паузы.

- Иначе и быть не может, - Горацио снова взглянул в сторону могилы.

Элина усмехнулась и опустила глаза. «Разумеется, поймаю, но зло уже причинено», - читается отчетливо. Горацио взглянул на нее, склонив голову набок. Его взгляд был немного виноватым и вопросительным.

- Подбросить тебя? – спросила Элина.

- Доберусь сам, - покачал головой Горацио. – Спасибо тебе.

- Ты сам сказал, что устал и голоден, - Элина тронула его за рукав. – Кристина…

- Кристина Грэй умерла, - быстро взглянув ей в глаза, Горацио вновь перевел взгляд на свежую могилу, затем надел очки и пошел к своей машине.

Элина покачала головой, глядя ему вслед, и подошла к могиле. Взяв горсть земли, она кинула ее на гробы, отряхнула руки, немного постояла, глядя на надгробие.

«Пол Грэй… Кристина Грэй… Вирджиния Грэй…»

Тогда, два года назад, Кристина зашла всего раз после того, как Горацио очнулся. И сколько Элина не вглядывалась в их лица, не смогла сделать никаких определенных выводов. Если бы она увидела лишь эту встречу – у нее и подозрения бы не возникло, что это не просто врач и пациент.

Элина взглянула в сторону выхода – там маячила какая-то мужская фигура. Она напряглась, но тут же расслабилась, тряхнув головой. За мужчиной пойдет наблюдение. Убийцу возьмут, рано или поздно. Элина снова перевела взгляд на надгробие. Для них – поздно.

«Пол Грэй… Кристина Грэй… Вирджиния Грэй…»

На выходе с кладбища никого уже не было видно, и Элина отправилась к своей машине.


	2. Chapter 2

_Три дня назад_.

- Горацио… - когда Рик его окликнул, Горацио улыбнулся, опуская голову, но затем резко нахмурился и сощурился, оборачиваясь. Начальник отдела внутренних расследований был всерьез встревожен и не наигранно озабочен.

- Что случилось? – спросил Кейн, настораживаясь все больше, потому что выражение лица Рика было странно участливым. Тот, казалось, выдохнул с облегчением, застав Горацио еще в лаборатории.

- Ты не получил уведомление? – прищурился Стеттлер.

- Какое уведомление? – развернувшись вполоборота, Горацио высоко поднял брови и часто заморгал. Он был в полном недоумении. Что за уведомление такое, из-за которого Рик так распереживался?

- Тебе должны были передать ориентировку еще два часа назад, вместе с персональным уведомлением, - нахмурился Рик.

- Возможно, они лежат в кабинете, я был на вызове, - пожал плечами Горацио. – Что произошло?

- Позавчера на севере штата сбежали из тюрьмы трое заключенных, - Рик сделал многозначительную паузу, и Горацио сжал зубы, чтобы сдержаться и не заорать «ну?!». – Один из них – Кристофер Менг…

Вероятно, Стеттлер ждал какой-то реакции, но точно не такой, какая последовала.

- Горацио! – растерянно выкрикнул он в спину молча рванувшегося к лифтам Кейна.

...

Горацио сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. То, что лифт был пуст, он заметил, лишь выйдя из него. Сейчас все было неважно, нужно было лишь успеть…

Все остальные мысли крутились на заднем плане сознания: Менг сбежал позавчера, а уведомили об этом лишь сегодня, мог ли он успеть добраться до Майами, мог ли он разузнать, где живет Кристина с мужем…

Горацио очень хотелось бы, чтобы в первую очередь Кристофер кинулся на него, но он понимал маловероятность этого варианта. Времени мало, очень мало. Даже с учетом того, что Кристофер вынужден скрываться…

О том, что времени нет вообще, Горацио узнал, едва вырулив со стоянки. Долго слушал звонок мобильного телефона, сжимая зубы, не в силах внушить себе мысль, что это может быть и обычный служебный звонок.

- Кейн, - сказал он наконец в трубку. – Да… Да, - резко затормозил, выворачивая руль и съезжая к обочине. – Адрес? – несколько раз кивнул, его лицо вытягивалось, казалось, из глаз вот-вот брызнут слезы. – Я еду.

Захлопнув телефон, Горацио швырнул его к ветровому стеклу. Несколько раз в бешенстве ударил по рулю, сжал его так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он опоздал, Кристофер Менг опередил его. Горацио снова завел мотор, но за одну лишь минуту его лицо изменилось сильнее, чем за прошедшие два года. Не понять, что было сильнее – горе или ненависть. «Если бы ты был рядом, этого бы не произошло», - попытался внести свою лепту в его душевный разлад внутренний голос. Горацио тряхнул головой, отгоняя прочь эти мысли.

Пол Грэй был убит вместе с Кристиной, Трипп сказал о двух трупах, и вряд ли что-то бы изменилось, если б на месте Пола был Горацио. Тот действительно был хорошим человеком, Горацио проверил его два года назад так тщательно, как только мог. Строитель, все прегрешения которого перед законом сводились к десятку штрафов за неправильную парковку. Во всем остальном приходилось довериться Кристине – если она решила строить свою жизнь именно с этим человеком, значит, он этого заслуживал.

Трипп кашлянул, взглянув на его лицо, но высказывать свое недоумение не стал.

- Трупы обнаружила соседка, - начал докладывать Фрэнк, кивая на молодую женщину, которая все еще стояла в стороне, зажимая рукой рот, будто не позволяя вырваться наружу отчаянному крику, с расширенными от ужаса глазами, заплаканным лицом и неподвижным взглядом.

- Все так плохо? – видя состояние девушки, поинтересовался Горацио, останавливаясь перед дверью.

- Не сказал бы, - пожал плечами Трипп. – Она была с ними в хороших отношениях, пришла, как обычно, посидеть с ребенком, - продолжил он, открывая дверь и пропуская Горацио.

- С ребенком, - задумчиво повторил тот, не двигаясь с места и опустив глаза. Что ж, значит, Кристина сумела найти свое счастье.

Мужчина лежал прямо у входа, на лице застыло слабое удивление, как будто он не успел даже понять, что произошло.

- Один удар, прямо в сердце, - подняла голову Алекс. – Чистая работа.

- Открыл дверь убийце, - Горацио говорил странно-отстраненным тоном. Он пытался приготовиться к тому, что сейчас увидит, но никак не мог.

- И даже не успел вскрикнуть, - продолжила Алекс.

- Время смерти? – Горацио огляделся. В этой комнате Кристины не было.

- Двенадцать – четырнадцать часов назад. Точнее скажу после вскрытия, - Алекс внимательно вглядывалась в лицо Кейна. – Ты в порядке? – спросила она, поднимаясь с колен.

- Второе тело? – не отреагировал на вопрос Горацио. Если он так и не увидит ее, лучше не станет.

- Девочка в соседней комнате, - не отрывая встревоженного взгляда от его лица, кивнула Алекс. – Ты их знал?

- Девочка? – резко переспросил Горацио. Опустил голову, его взгляд лихорадочно метался, пальцы барабанили по удостоверению. Значит, тела Кристины не нашли? Кристофер забрал ее с собой? – Дом осмотрели?

- Да, больше никого нет, следы борьбы в той комнате, где ребенок и еще в одной, - Фрэнк кивнул на коридор и выжидательно уставился на Кейна.

Горацио никак не мог справиться с бунтующими эмоциями. Если Кристина жива, но в руках Кристофера…

- Идем, - кивнул Горацио.

Алекс пожала плечами, выразительно взглянув на Фрэнка, и направилась к комнате, в которой находилось тело девочки. Трипп, вздохнув, вышел. У него было еще много работы, а Горацио явно знал этих людей, бесполезно сейчас приставать к нему с вопросами – это очевидно. Успокоится – сам расскажет все, что может помочь делу.

- Алекс, - внезапно остановился Горацио на пороге комнаты. – Это что?

- Похоже на капли крови, - Алекс присела на корточки и осторожно тронула каплю пальцем. На перчатке не осталось следов. – Засохшая.

- Гравитационные капли, - быстро проговорил Горацио, вглядываясь в покрытие коридора. – Ведут к той комнате, - он указал направление. – Вот еще одна. Далеко друг от друга. Слабое кровотечение, либо человек бежал, - его голос сел, фразы стали отрывистыми.

Они прошли по кровавому следу к дальней комнате. На пороге Горацио остановился, оглядывая разгром. Перевернутый торшер, смятое покрывало лежит рядом с диваном, перевернутое кресло, сорванная с окна занавеска. Он снова сжал кулаки. Пол Грэй был убит сразу, ребенок не мог так отчаянно сопротивляться.

- Горацио, - внезапно взволнованно сказала Алекс. – Гляди!

Из-под занавески выглядывала босая ступня. Маленькая, женская. Горацио торопливо откинул занавеску, небрежно наброшенную на лежащее между диваном и окном тело, и с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, как от резкой боли. Почему-то первым ему бросилось в глаза то, как неровно обрезаны волосы Кристины. Можно сказать, обкромсаны. Горацио тяжело опустился на колено, оглядывая ее. Синяк на подбородке, кровь из носа – вероятно, ударилась лицом, падая, отсюда и гравитационные капли, когда она пыталась сбежать. Рот завязан какой-то белой материей, скрученной жгутом. Синяки на шее, распахнутый халат, руки связаны за спиной поясом от этого самого халата. Синяки на бедрах и животе. И нож в груди.

- Прямо в сердце, - тихо сказала Алекс. И Горацио кивнул – верно, прямо в сердце. – Я начну осмотр? – так же тихо спросила Алекс. Горацио благодарно взглянул на нее, пытаясь улыбнуться. Это он должен спрашивать разрешения, не она.

- Хорошо, - с усилием проговорил он.

- Перекрывающиеся следы удушения на горле, - заговорила Алекс. – Он душил ее, отпускал и снова душил.

- Лил воду на голову, чтобы пришла в себя, - глухо добавил Горацио, тронув ковер у головы Кристины.

Алекс передернулась и с состраданием взглянула на Горацио. Она узнала женщину - маленькая докторша, два года назад она спасла ему жизнь, а теперь он должен расследовать ее убийство. И не только убийство…

- Бедная девочка, ей столько досталось, - Алекс просто не могла продолжать осмотр при Горацио, его страдание было настолько сильным, что рядом с ним сложно было находиться.

- Да, - подтвердил Горацио, не отрывая взгляда от лица Кристины. – В тот раз она выжила… - он коснулся одной из отметин на груди Кристины, и ее тело дернулось от этого прикосновения, как от удара электрическим током. – Что это, судорога? – разом охрипнув, спросил Горацио.

Алекс, нахмурившись, прижала пальцы к горлу Кристины.

- О Боже… - пробормотала она.

- Алекс, - схватил ее за руку Горацио, резко переменившись в лице. – Алекс, носилки и мешок для трупов, - тихо, отчетливо проговорил он, удерживая Алекс за руку и пристально глядя в глаза.

- Горацио… - замотала головой Алекс.

- Алекс, это ее единственный шанс, - в его голосе скользнули умоляющие нотки. – Я беру всю ответственность на себя.

Перед таким взглядом Алекс устоять не могла.

- Не трогай нож, - предупредила она.

- Я понимаю, - кивнул Горацио. – Спасибо.

Алекс вышла, стараясь не показывать поспешности, но тут же в дверях показалась Келли. Увидев, что Горацио стоит на колене, а главное, с каким выражением лица он оглянулся, Келли сделала было шаг назад, решив дать ему возможность попрощаться.

- Келли, - позвал он, заметив фотоаппарат на ее плече. – Фотографируй, быстро.

Келли удивилась его тону, но послушно подошла и защелкала фотоаппаратом. Еле дождавшись, пока она закончит, Горацио освободил рот и руки Кристины – Келли едва не закричала: «Что ты делаешь?!», но сдержалась, глядя на плотно сжатые губы Кейна, подала ему пакеты для улик.

Следующий шок подстерегал ее, когда Горацио, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на торчащую рукоятку ножа, запахнул на Кристине халат и взял ее руку – ногти были поломаны – осторожно проводя под уцелевшими ногтями, и Кристина, еле слышно, то ли вздохнула, то ли застонала.

- Держись, - ласково сказал Горацио, отдавая Келли пакетик с пробами из-под ногтей и кладя руку Кристине на голову. – Держись, я здесь.

- Она… - решила уточнить, не почудилось ли ей, Келли. Может, они просто сошли с ума?

- Кристина Грэй умерла, - отчеканил Горацио, поднимая глаза на Келли и показавшуюся в дверях Алекс.


	3. Chapter 3

- Лейтенант?.. Лейтенант Кейн, - незнакомый женский голос вклинился в его мысли.

Точнее, мыслей как таковых не было, одна звенящая пустота. Он не сразу сумел из нее выбраться, и поднял глаза лишь тогда, когда Алекс тронула его за руку. Поднялся навстречу женщине в белом халате, уже понимая по ее лицу, что самого страшного не случилось, но практически не испытывая облегчения. Кристина выжила, но это только начало. И если он сейчас не сумеет собраться…

- Да, - кивнул он. Откашлялся, и повторил. – Да.

- Операция прошла успешно, - женщина протянула ему бумажный пакет. – Ее вещи, нож, - она сделала паузу, - пробы.

Горацио сглотнул, взял у нее пакет. Стиснул зубы, глядя в сторону. Так тяжело ему никогда еще не было.

- Док, а теперь все по порядку, - поднимая глаза, твердо сказал он.

Сбоку вздохнула Алекс, но ничего не сказала. Врач пристально оглядела его – ноги расставлены, будто он пытается удержаться на неустойчивой поверхности, губы крепко сжаты, брови страдальческим домиком, но взгляд жесткий.

- Удар профессиональный, чистый, - заговорила она, видимо, придя к выводу, что лейтенант выдержит. – Но поставлен на мужчину. Если бы использовался армейский нож, это не имело бы значения, но этот нож, - она кивнула на пакет, - короче, в результате до сердца он не дошел. Задето легкое, но нож оставался в ране, что и позволило ей продержаться эти восемь часов.

- Восемь часов? – переспросил Горацио. Внутри все заледенело.

- Семь-восемь. Не более, - врач прищурилась. – Продолжать?

- Да, - кивнул он.

- Горацио… - попыталась запротестовать Алекс.

- Что еще? – не обращая на это внимания, поторопил он.

- Налицо все признаки изнасилования, - не стала пререкаться врач. – Вагинальные разрывы, многочисленные ушибы мягких тканей. Образцы спермы – в пакете. Судя по количеству, одним разом он не ограничился.

Горацио стиснул зубы. Это он понимал и так. Судя по времени смерти Пола, Кристофер не торопился, насиловал и душил, приводил в сознание, и снова… Два часа, а то и больше… Он за все ответит.

- Как она? – заглянул в глаза докторше Горацио.

- Еще спит после наркоза. Проспит не меньше шести часов, - женщина нахмурилась. – Вы сильно рисковали, перевозя ее не на скорой. Конечно, победителей не судят…

Алекс снова вздохнула. Да, Горацио сильно рисковал. Конечно, мешок он снял сразу в машине, Алекс вколола Кристине необходимые лекарства из аптечки водителя – противошоковое, кардиостимулятор… Да и довезли они ее быстрее, чем если бы пришлось дожидаться уже уехавших на следующий вызов парамедиков. И все же у Алекс было ощущение, что у Горацио есть еще какие-то причины так поступать, и именно они являются главными. Алекс видела его лицо в зеркало заднего вида во время этой поездки, и ее смутные предположения практически превратились в уверенность.

- Мы поместили ее в отдельную палату, имя в карте не указывали, по всем нашим бумагам она проходит как Джейн Доу, - продолжала тем временем врач. – Как вы и просили.

Горацио кивнул, подтверждая это.

- Алекс, - Горацио передал ей пакет. – Доставишь его в лабораторию? Я не должен собирать улики по этому делу, - пояснил он, видя ее недоумение. – Как только подъедет полицейский для охраны, я вернусь на место преступления. Собирать улики я не буду, но это дело - мое.

Все это он пояснил, не поднимая глаз, взглянул на Алекс лишь произнеся последние слова. Она понимающе улыбнулась и кивнула. Горацио снова опустил глаза.

- Тогда жду тебя на вскрытии, - сказала Алекс и направилась к выходу.

Конечно, он все еще не пришел в себя, но сейчас уже больше походил на обычного Горацио Кейна – трезвомыслящего, хладнокровного, предусмотрительного. Та потерянность, что так пугала ее все эти часы, прошла.

...

- Горацио, что ты себе позволяешь? – вот теперь лицо Рика имело более привычное выражение.

- Что именно? – уточнил Горацио. Теперь, спустя три часа, он выглядел очень усталым, но и только.

- Я оставил тебе два десятка сообщений. Где ты был? – упирая руки в бока, подозрительно спросил Рик.

- Я был занят, - взгляд Горацио стал злым, губы сжались, тон стал жестким.

Алекс оперлась на стол, ожидая окончания перепалки.

- Ты понимаешь, что не должен ходить без охраны? – сбавляя тон, продолжил Рик.

Горацио вздохнул и ехидно посмотрел на Рика.

- Понятно, - вздохнул тот. – Продолжаешь играть в героя. Менг будет просто счастлив.

Лицо Горацио разом потемнело, и Рик осекся.

- Я делаю свою работу, - процедил Горацио сквозь зубы. – Менг снова окажется там, откуда сбежал. Но теперь уже со смертным приговором в кармане.

Стеттлер перевел взгляд на два тела на столах возле них. Мужчина и девочка. Убийство первой степени, с отягчающими. Вполне возможно. Он еще раз внимательно взглянул на ребенка, остановив взгляд на неровно обрезанных волосах малышки.

- Я слышал, ты заявил самоотвод, - задумчиво протянул Рик.

- У тебя проблемы со слухом, - прищурился Горацио. – Я устранился от сбора улик, чтобы не скомпрометировать их в суде, поскольку дело касается Менга. Но дело по-прежнему веду я.

- А с чего ты взял, что дело касается Менга? – поднял брови Рик. – Уже есть какие-то данные?

- Пока нет, - глухо сказал Горацио.

- Но ты уверен? – подозрительно спросил Рик.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио.

- А причину своей уверенности ты назвать не хочешь? – осторожно уточнил Рик.

Горацио хмыкнул.

- Хорошо, - неожиданно не стал настаивать Рик, заставив Горацио недоуменно посмотреть ему вслед.

- На чем мы остановились? – наконец, спросил Горацио терпеливо пережидающую вторжение Алекс.

Та неодобрительно мотнула головой, мол, ходят тут всякие, сбивают с мысли, и обернулась к мужчине.

- Пол Грэй, 45 лет, убит ударом ножа в сердце, слепок раны Келли сделала, - напомнила Алекс.

- Угу, - кивнул Горацио, переводя взгляд на девочку.

- Вирджиния Грэй, 3 года, - Алекс погладила малышку по волосам, ее губы кривились.

- Алекс, - осторожно сказал Горацио несколько минут спустя.

- Умерла от кровопотери, - дрожащим голосом продолжила Алекс, дернув головой. – Рана на горле нанесена острым инструментом, вероятнее всего, тем же самым ножом. Уверенной рукой, - зло добавила она. – Мерзавец почти отрезал ей голову. Судя по состоянию голосовых связок, волосы были обрезаны до смерти…

Алекс сжала губы, изо всех сил пытаясь не расплакаться. Крохотное тело девочки, белое личико, такое трогательное в своей расслабленности. Как вообще у кого-то поднимается рука на такое! Горацио тоже молчал. Алекс взглянула на его лицо и сощурилась. Горацио смотрел на ребенка с таким странным выражением, как будто…

Она посмотрела на Пола Грэя, на его темные волосы, перевела взгляд на малышку и снова провела рукой по ее рыжим волосам. У Кристины тоже темные волосы.

- Горацио… - осторожно сказала Алекс. – Ты же не думаешь…

- Я не знаю, - тоскливо взглянул на нее Горацио. – Я не знаю. Сколько ей?

- Три года и два месяца, - заглянув в бумаги, ответила Алекс. Горацио несколько раз кивнул, глядя в сторону, и снова перевел взгляд на малышку. – Горацио… - голос Алекс дрогнул. Он взглянул на нее, снова на малышку, тронул рукой волосы девочки и быстро вышел из морга. Алекс глядела ему вслед, не замечая, что по ее щекам текут слезы. Похоже, сегодня у Горацио самый черный день в жизни.

...

- Валера, - Горацио остановился рядом с ее столом, поглядывая на работающую рядом с ней Наталью, и не решаясь сформулировать вопрос.

- Результаты готовы, - бросая на него быстрые взгляды, сказала Валера, протягивая распечатку.

- Кристофер Менг, - Горацио вложил лист в папку и сжал ее в руках. Переступил на месте, разворачиваясь вполоборота, низко опустил голову.

Наталья и Валера переглянулись.

- Валера, - растягивая слова, начал Горацио. – Ты не могла бы кое-что сделать для меня?..

- Разумеется, - пожала плечами Валера, вопросительно глядя на него. Наталья отвернулась к другому столу, делая вид, что ее вообще тут нет.

- Не могла бы ты сравнить ДНК-профиль Вирджинии Грэй… - он сделал паузу.

- С вашим? – не дослушав, уверенно спросила Валера.

Горацио быстро взглянул на нее, опустил голову, часто моргая. Снова поднял взгляд.

- Рик Стеттлер заходил два часа назад, когда вы были на вскрытии, с такой же просьбой, - оборачиваясь, пояснила Наталья. Валера виновато пожала плечами.

- И что вы ответили? – склонив голову набок, спросил Горацио.

- Что это не его дело и не имеет отношения к расследованию, - нахмурилась Наталья.

- Но я сделала этот анализ, - добавила Валера. – Для вас. Если хотите, можете сами отдать его Стеттлеру.

Девушки выжидательно смотрели на Горацио. Он же молчал, сжимая папку и опустив голову. Вот так сразу узнать он не был готов. С другой стороны, чего тянуть? Вирджиния уже мертва. А Кристина почему-то ничего не сказала о ней два года назад. Хотя по времени все совпадало. Если так, месть Кристофера была убийственно полной.

Горацио поднял и опустил брови, слегка качнул головой, будто споря сам с собой, и взял протянутый Валерой листок. Ни единого совпадения. Но рыжий ребенок у двух темноволосых людей…

- А Пол Грэй был отцом девочки? – поинтересовался Горацио, тут же спохватившись, что нужно было дать задание, а не спрашивать сразу ответ.

- Не был, - уверенно ответила Наталья. – А Кристина не была ее матерью, - продолжила она так же уверенно.

Горацио высоко поднял брови.

- Вирджиния – приемный ребенок, - быстро пояснила Наталья. – Вирджиния О'Лири. Чета О'Лири, ирландцы, работали в той же больнице, что и Кристина Грэй. Полтора года назад погибли в автомобильной катастрофе. Кристина и Пол удочерили девочку год и два месяца назад.

- Ясно. Секундочку, - кивнул Горацио, вынимая мобильный телефон. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел номер больницы. Что там случилось? – Кейн, - ответил он. – Да. Хорошо, я сейчас приеду. Спасибо.

Он поставил руки на пояс, опустил голову, сдвинув брови. Наталья и Валера молча наблюдали. Горацио поднял взгляд и они синхронно и неуверенно улыбнулись. Кивком поблагодарив их, Горацио быстро вышел из лаборатории ДНК.


	4. Chapter 4

- Лейтенант Кейн, сперва… я хотела бы уточнить, - придержала его доктор, встретив в холле.

- Слушаю, - Горацио остановился, опустив голову. Очки нервно подрагивали в его руках. Он понимал, что врач это видит, но и убрать очки не мог, цепляясь за привычные жесты, как за спасательный круг, в попытках сохранить самоконтроль.

- Вы сейчас здесь как криминалист или как… - женщина сделала небольшую паузу. – Или как частное лицо?

- То есть, буду ли я задавать вопросы о случившемся? – не поднимая головы, перевел Кейн.

- Именно, - кивнула доктор.

- Нет, - ответил Горацио, поднимая взгляд.

- Хорошо, - согласилась доктор. Получив возможность заглянуть ему в глаза, женщина сразу смягчилась. – Иначе мне пришлось бы попросить вас придти позже. Пока она слишком слаба. Идемте, - кивнула она, продолжая на ходу. – Она немного в тумане из-за обезболивающих, первое время будет помногу спать.

- Она… говорила что-то? – Горацио остановился у двери палаты. Охранник насторожился, когда они свернули в коридор, но тут же узнал обоих и приветственно кивнул.

- Нет, только ответила на вопросы, - покачала головой доктор. – Сказала, как ее зовут, и что понимает, что находится в больнице.

- Спасибо, док, - Горацио кивнул ей, все еще не двигаясь с места. Женщина сочувственно взглянула на него, осторожно похлопала по руке, на мгновение сжав пальцы, мол, держитесь, и ушла.

Горацио стоял возле двери, собираясь с мыслями. Кристину наигранным спокойствием не обманешь. Что он может сказать ей? Учитывая, с какой легкостью она понимает, о чем он думает… Так что спокойствие должно быть настоящим. Горацио глубоко вздохнул, будто готовясь нырнуть. Конечно, может оказаться, что Кристина снова уснула, но рисковать он не хотел.

Кристина не спала. Кровать была приподнята, Кристина полулежала, закрепленные на ней датчики, трубки, капельница, - его сердце стиснуло новым приступом боли, настолько маленькой и беззащитной среди всего этого она выглядела. Взгляд был и правда мутноват, глаза полуприкрыты, но глядела с любопытством. Горацио подошел к кровати, с удивлением понимая, что способен даже улыбнуться веселому огоньку, появившемуся в глазах Кристины.

- Вау! – прошептала она, поворачивая голову, чтобы не выпустить его из виду. – Какой ты…

Горацио сначала не понял, что она имеет в виду, а потом улыбнулся шире, пододвигая стул поближе, так, чтобы сесть рядом с кроватью. Ну да, Кристине как-то не довелось увидеть его в нормальном, обычном для него виде. Сначала загнанный, неуверенный, избитый до неузнаваемости, потом раненый…

- Ты ведешь мое дело? – спросила Кристина, все еще тихо и хрипловато, но уже не шепотом. Горацио проследил ее взгляд, поправил значок и кивнул.

- На меня напали, - Кристина умолкла, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

- Ударили ножом в грудь, - Горацио накрыл ее руку своей ладонью.

Кристина слегка нахмурилась, тронула свободной рукой подбородок, провела рукой по волосам. Ее дыхание слегка участилось.

- Это не все, - сказала она. – Сначала… - у Кристины задрожали губы, она вопросительно взглянула на Горацио, надеясь, что он опровергнет ее догадку, но уже понимая, что надежды беспочвенны. Видимо, обезболивающие заглушали не все ощущения.

- Да, - тихо сказал Горацио, мягко сжимая ее руку. Кристина отвернулась, ее губы сжимались, руки дрожали. Глаза оставались сухими. – Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – осторожно спросил Горацио.

- Нет, - покачала головой Кристина, снова поворачиваясь к нему. Нахмурилась. – Пол укладывал Джинни, я пошла в душ… - она прикусила губу.

- Ничего, - торопливо сказал Горацио. – Не надо. Потом. Успокойся.

- Джинни… - забеспокоилась Кристина. – Ты можешь попросить, чтобы Пол привез Джинни? Она уже один раз потеряла мать, она… - Кристина приподнялась, и Горацио привстал, пересаживаясь на кровать, удерживая Кристину за плечи. Он понимал, что должен сейчас солгать, лучше потом…

Кристина вдруг замерла, вглядываясь в его лицо.

- Нет, - попросила она. Замотала головой, отталкивая руки Горацио. – Нет! - настойчивее произнесла Кристина, сдирая с лица трубку с кислородом и делая движение, будто собираясь встать и уйти. – Неееет, - застонала она уже безнадежно, но все еще продолжая вырываться из рук Горацио, который осторожно, но настойчиво потянул ее на себя.

Аппараты заходились протестующим писком, в палату вбежала доктор. Горацио оглянулся, и женщина сдержала готовые сорваться с языка слова. Кристина перестала биться, теперь она просто вздрагивала всем телом, прижавшись к Горацио и цепляясь за его пиджак. Доктор покачала головой, вздохнула и вышла. Выставлять Горацио из палаты явно не имело смысла.

Сил Кристины хватило ненадолго, вскоре Горацио почувствовал, как она обмякает, и заглянул в лицо, чтобы определить, потеряла ли она сознание. Глаза Кристины были открыты, слезы все еще текли, но сил больше не было. Горацио осторожно перехватил ее, подтягивая одеяло и укутывая ей спину, но не выпуская из объятий. Сел поудобнее, положил голову Кристины себе на грудь, крепко обнял, уткнувшись губами в волосы и мерно покачиваясь.

Кристина прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в ритм его сердца. Горацио скосил глаза на приборы – там все постепенно приходило в норму.

- За что, Горацио… - пробормотала Кристина, поднимая лицо вверх и заглядывая ему в глаза. – За что Джинни?

Горацио отвел с ее лица растрепавшиеся волосы и тихонько поцеловал.

- Не знаю, - тихо ответил он, гладя по голове снова прильнувшую к нему Кристину. – Не знаю. Но я все выясню.

Кристина давно заснула, но Горацио все продолжал сидеть, баюкая ее. Он не думал, что Кристина проснется, как только он положит ее. Просто… Ему не хотелось ее выпускать. Он почти солгал. Он не знал точно, но догадывался, зачем Кристофер убил девочку. Все отчеты и анализы сложились в его голове в единую картинку. Жуткую картинку.

Пол укладывал Вирджинию спать, читал ей книжку в детской комнате. Раздался звонок в дверь, и он пошел открывать. Получил удар ножом и не успел предупредить Кристину. Она вышла из душа, и тут Кристофер напал на нее. Кристина отчаянно сопротивлялась, но он был сильнее. Втащил ее в комнату, уселся верхом на грудь, прижимая руки коленями, ножом обрезал волосы. Вероятнее всего, Вирджиния, не дождавшись возвращения Пола, пошла посмотреть, где он. Вошла в комнату и, наверное, позвала Кристину. Страх за девочку прибавил Кристине сил, она скинула Кристофера и кинулась к малышке. Но Кристофер был быстрее и сильнее. Ухватить за полу халата, развернуть к себе и со всей силы врезать в челюсть – элементарно с навыками морского пехотинца. Связав Кристину, Кристофер убил малышку у нее на глазах, предварительно обрезав волосы, скорее всего, чтобы девочка кричала. Пока он упивался агонией ребенка, Кристина попыталась сбежать, понимая, что дочери помочь уже не может, а следующей будет она сама. Но убежала недалеко. Новый раунд схватки закончился снова не в ее пользу, и началась долгая пытка.

Горацио прерывисто вздохнул и заглянул в лицо Кристине. Она спала. То, что случилось, ему уже не изменить, но все ли он сделал, что возможно, для того, чтобы предотвратить повторение этого ужаса? Если Кристофер узнает, что она жива…

Спокойствия не было. Кристофер никак не должен догадаться, что Кристине удалось выжить, но ведь как-то же он узнал, где она живет?

Кристина глубоко вздохнула, приоткрыла глаза, еле заметно улыбнулась ему и снова уснула, прижавшись к его груди и положив руку под щеку. Горацио поцеловал ее в макушку, подтянул одеяло. Но он же не сможет сидеть так вечно. Хотя хотел бы…

Стокгольмский синдром, сказала тогда Кристина. Верила ли она в это в действительности? Горацио никак не мог понять… Заложник, пациент… Обессиленный, нуждающийся в помощи и заботе… Если он был таким в ее глазах, понятно было, почему она не захотела быть с ним. Кристине нужен был мужчина, который сможет стать опорой и защитой для нее самой. Да, она сильная, очень сильная, но необходимость проявлять эту силу для нее ассоциируется с войной. С войной, которая отняла у нее семью. Войной, в которую она не желала возвращаться.

Но Вирджиния… Малышка с рыжими волосами и голубыми глазами должна была неизбежно вызывать воспоминания. Значит, забывать о нем Кристина не хотела. Быть может, теперь у него будет шанс доказать, что он не так уж беспомощен, и тогда… Но сейчас об этом думать рано. Кристина только что потеряла семью. Второй раз. И нужно постараться сделать все, чтоб не потерять и ее саму. Тогда у них будет время и будет шанс. А единственный верный способ обеспечить Кристине безопасность – вернуть Менга в тюрьму, причем в камеру смертников.

Его мысли прервал телефон, который он забыл поставить в беззвучный режим. Кристина беспокойно шевельнулась, и Горацио аккуратно уложил ее в кровать, поправив подушку, укрыв одеялом, и лишь после этого вынув телефон из кармана.

- Кейн, - тихо сказал он, отойдя к окну.

- Где ты? – вместо приветствия выпалил Трипп.

- Что случилось, Фрэнк? – проигнорировал вопрос Горацио.

- Ты просил проверить, кто посещал Менга в тюрьме, - Трипп сделал многозначительную паузу. Горацио устало сжал переносицу. – Некая Аннабель Фуэнтес, посещала его каждую неделю.

- Адрес? – отрывисто бросил Горацио, кидая взгляд на часы.

- Майами Спрингс, 21-я Восточная улица, дом 14, - Фрэнк посопел. – Ты уверен, что…

- Буду через двадцать минут, Фрэнк, - перебил Горацио. – Не начинайте без меня.

Он обернулся и заметил взгляд Кристины.

- Я должен уехать, - кладя руку ей на лоб, сказал Горацио. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Как разомлевшая на солнышке черепаха, - сонно пробормотала Кристина. – Не хочется шевелиться, а хочется спать, спать, спать…

- Это хорошо, - сказал Горацио. – Ты поспишь, а потом я приеду снова. Договорились?

Кристина кивнула. Горацио провел рукой по ее волосам. Вероятно, для Кристофера это что-то значило. Так коротко Кристина стриглась, когда жила в Камбодже.

...

- Значит, считаешь возможным, что Кристофер скрывается здесь? – спросил Трипп, морщась.

- Считаю… - Горацио вытащил пистолет из кобуры. – Считаю, что он как минимум должен был здесь побывать.

Фрэнк напрягся, увидев, как изменился голос и лицо Горацио, а через секунду и сам заметил разбитое стекло в одном из окон.

- Пошли, - подал он знак группе спецназа и бойцы цепочкой стали приближаться к входной двери. – Горацио, ты туда не пойдешь, - Трипп крепко схватил за руку сунувшегося за ними Кейна. – Ты должен меня понять.

Горацио с раздражением мотнул головой и опустил оружие. Он понимал, что Трипп прав, но ему очень хотелось взять Кристофера самому, а еще лучше, как часто повторяли родственники потерпевших, «остаться с ним на пять минут наедине»…

- Сэр, - командир группы спецназа приглашающе махал рукой. – Вам стоит на это взглянуть.


	5. Chapter 5

- Парамедики сейчас будут, - отступая в сторонку, и пропуская Кейна и Триппа в комнату, сказал командир спецназа.

Аннабель лежала в кресле, раскинув руки и запрокинув голову, и в первый момент Горацио страдальчески поморщился от мысли, что снова опоздал. Отвернулся, но тут же снова окинул комнату внимательным взглядом. Что-то было не так. Волосы у женщины были неровно острижены, но явно не обрезаны ножом. Короткий шелковый халатик был распахнут, предоставляя возможность всем желающим полюбоваться на шикарные формы Аннабель, но нигде не было следов крови, ножа тоже не наблюдалось. Синяки на бедрах и предплечьях, кровоподтек под глазом – но она не была связана, руки свободно свисали с подлокотников.

- Передозировка, - предположил Трипп, оглядывая опрокинутую бутылку мартини и рассыпанные таблетки.

- Возможно, Фрэнк, - по-прежнему стоя на пороге, кивнул Горацио. – Многие женщины после изнасилования пытаются покончить с собой.

Трипп нахмурился, покачал головой.

- Сэр, - потеснив Горацио, парамедики торопливо прошли в комнату. – Передозировка, - подтвердил предположение Триппа один из них, проверив зрачки Аннабель.

- Нам понадобится ее одежда и пробы на сексуальную активность, - предупредил Горацио.

- Хорошо, сэр, - кивнул один из парамедиков, перекладывая женщину на носилки.

...

- Приступайте, - кивнул Горацио Эрику, Келли и Наталье, подъехавшим сразу после того, как отъехала машина скорой помощи.

- Это Менг? – хмурясь, спросила Келли.

- Думаю, через несколько часов мы будем это знать, - надевая солнцезащитные очки, сказал Горацио.

Свет закатного солнца был не настолько ярким, чтобы хотелось защитить глаза, но очки прекрасно скрывали темные круги под глазами, что сейчас было совсем нелишним для Горацио.

- А ты куда собрался? – бесцеремонно поинтересовался Трипп.

- Вместе с Менгом бежали еще два человека, - невозмутимо ответил Горацио. – Возможно, он попытается связаться с ними или даже укрыться у них. Я попросил Райана заняться этим, думаю, он уже готов поделиться информацией. Ты со мной? – в голосе Кейна проскользнули нотки ехидства.

- Разумеется, - кивнул Трипп.

Криминалисты проводили их взглядом. Горацио вел себя странно. С одной стороны, появились эмоции, с другой – постоянно казалось, что мысленно он находится совсем не здесь, а где-то в другом месте. Но им оставалось только подмечать это и недоумевать, поскольку лезть к Горацио с какими-либо разговорами на эту тему было неэтично, да и попросту некогда – все работали вторую смену, и работы все только прибавлялось.

...

Фрэнк подавил зевок, украдкой поглядывая на незастеленную койку в одной из палат. Покосился на Кейна – тот стоял, как ни в чем не бывало, вертел очки в руках, думал о чем-то своем. Трипп не навязывался на роль охранника, просто так уж получилось – Горацио мотался по городу, проверяя версии, возвращаясь в лабораторию и снова куда-то уезжая, презрительно хмыкал при слове «охрана», но, когда Фрэнк ехал с ним, тоже не возражал. За минувшую ночь они проверили полдюжины адресов и на рассвете взяли-таки одного из беглецов. К сожалению, Иеремия Флехтерштейн, отбывавший срок за кражу, расстался с Менгом сразу после того, как выбрался за ограду тюрьмы. Он даже и не подозревал, что Менг и третий беглец тоже направляются в Майами.

На допросе он честно признался, что собирался продать припрятанные перед арестом драгоценности, да и скрыться где-нибудь в Пуэрто-Рико. Но успел лишь добраться до тайника, как в квартиру, которую он снял за неделю до ареста, ворвался спецназ.

Горацио возлагал определенные надежды на второго беглеца – Марка Симпла. Бывший подручный Кристофера пока нигде не засветился. Ни у Кристины, ни у Аннабель следов Симпла не было. Возможно, Марк и не участвовал в преступлениях, совершаемых сейчас, но для Кристофера искать убежища у бывшего подручного было бы вполне естественно.

- Вы по поводу Аннабель Фуэнтес? – прервал их размышления подошедший врач.

- Верно, - кивнул Трипп.

Горацио молча поглядывал на врача. Одним из открытий этой ночи было то, что Аннабель Фуэнтес работала горничной у Антонио Винченце до того, как его арестовали четыре года назад. Криминалисты исследовали ее дом, врачи передали одежду и пробы. Все полученные улики можно было толковать двояко – то ли она не слишком активно сопротивлялась, то ли никакого изнасилования и не было. Кристофер был в доме, Кристофер был с Аннабель, но врачи не смогли дать определенного заключения о том, что имело место именно изнасилование, возможно было, что парочка просто занималась грубым сексом. В пользу этой догадки свидетельствовало содержимое холодильника Аннабель – продукты были явно закуплены на двоих, то есть она ждала кого-то в гости и ожидала, что гость задержится на какое-то время. Волосы Аннабель обрезала себе сама – на кольцах ножниц был лишь ее эпителий. Допрос должен был внести окончательную ясность.

- Меня зовут Горацио Кейн, это – детектив Фрэнк Трипп, - представился Горацио, войдя в палату.

- Вы и есть тот рыжий… - Аннабель замялась, но все же продолжила, - коп, из-за которого посадили Криса?

Тон ее был далеко не дружелюбным. Взгляд – тем более. Презрительный прищур и капризно оттопыренная нижняя губа.

- Его посадили из-за того, что он до полусмерти избил человека, - вступил в разговор Трипп. – А так же похитил офицера полиции.

Горацио отошел к окну. Аннабель проводила его недобрым взглядом.

- А еще я потеряла работу, - продолжила перечислять свои претензии она.

- Это не помешало вам каждую неделю ездить через весь штат, - парировал Трипп.

- Мне пришлось зарабатывать деньги, - с вызовом заявила Аннабель. – Своим… трудом!

- Аннабель, - снова заговорил Горацио, оборачиваясь. – Вы можете рассказать, что произошло вчера?

- Все из-за его ненаглядной Кристинки, - скривилась Аннабель. – Чем я хуже?! – она провела рукой по своему телу, будто призывая оценить свои формы. Горацио опять отвернулся к окну. Он хотел заехать к Кристине утром, и не смог, было слишком много работы.

- Кристофер Менг избил вас? – спросил Трипп, быстро глянув в сторону Горацио. Девица вызывала отвращение, а уж упоминание о Кристине было совсем некстати.

- Подумаешь, ударил разок, - Аннабель мечтательно улыбнулась, заставив Фрэнка поморщиться. – Бьет, значит, любит, - жеманно протянула она, и неожиданно расплакалась. – Я все делала, как он хотел, а у него только Кристинка на уме, да вон он, - мотнула она головой в сторону Горацио. – Все из-за вас! – зло выкрикнула Аннабель, заставив Горацио обернуться. – Крис ушел из-за вас, знал, что вы явитесь, деньги взял, одежду, и ушел! А я еще приветы должна вам передавать… - всхлипнула Аннабель.

- Какие приветы, Аннабель? - насторожился Горацио.

- Не знаю, медальон какой-то, - пожала плечами Аннабель. – Я и смотреть не стала, ударила по руке, он в окно и вылетел, - она снова начала плакать. – Что ему в этой Кристинке? Было б на что посмотреть… Как привез ее тогда из Камбоджи, худющая, бледная, стрижена под мальчишку – да без слез не взглянешь!..

Горацио уже не слушал, все было понятно и так. Но вот медальон…

- Мисс Боа Виста, - сказал он в трубку. – Среди улик из дома Аннабель Фуэнтес был медальон? Нет? Дом снаружи осматривали? Мисс Боа Виста, вернитесь к дому. Медальон должен быть где-то рядом с разбитым окном. Ни в коем случае не открывайте, это понятно?

- Почему не открывать? – переспросил вышедший за ним из палаты Трипп.

- Менг неплохо управляется с взрывчаткой, - пояснил Горацио, поставив руки на пояс и барабаня пальцами по удостоверению. – В медальоне вполне может быть сюрприз.

- Понятно, - буркнул Трипп. – Куда теперь?

- Возвращаюсь в лабораторию, - снизу вверх глянул на него Горацио. – Могу обойтись и без охраны.

Трипп никак не отреагировал на подколку. Все, о чем он сейчас мечтал – добраться до кровати. Горацио, по всей видимости, решил работать до тех пор, пока просто не упадет. Фрэнк понимал его и сочувствовал, сам он в таком случае напился бы до бесчувствия – было бы проще и вернее. Но Горацио почему-то пренебрегал этим проверенным способом.

...

Сюрпризов в медальоне не оказалось. Точнее, того сюрприза, что ожидал Горацио. Две прядки волос – темная и рыжая.

- Волосы обрезаны, луковиц нет, - проговорила Наталья. – Сложно будет определить…

- Я и так знаю, чьи они, - перебил ее Горацио. Осторожно тронул прядки пальцами. Кристофер, по всей видимости, совершил ту же ошибку, что и он.

- Горацио… - голос Келли почему-то было еле слышно. Горацио закрыл медальон и взглянул на нее, выдираясь из плотного тумана, окутывающего мысли и чувства. – Горацио, - Келли запнулась при взгляде на его лицо. – Все в порядке?

- Кристофер Менг передал мне привет, - дернув верхней губой, будто собираясь сплюнуть, ответил Горацио. Вместо печали вдруг накатила злость.

- Там пришла сестра Пола Грэя, - осторожно сказала Келли.

- Я поговорю с ней, - кивнул Горацио.

...

- Я лейтенант Горацио Кейн, - представился он, жестом предлагая женщине присесть.

- Эми, - протянула руку она. – Эми Грэй. Я хотела узнать, когда можно будет забрать Реджи?

- Реджи? – недоуменно переспросил Горацио.

- Пола, - поправилась женщина. – Я знаю, он никогда не представлялся вторым именем, - Эми говорила торопливо, будто опасаясь, что ее перебьют. – Пол Реджинальд Грэй, так его назвали после полугода нескончаемых споров. Мама часто рассказывала об этом. Наш отец был строителем, а мама – художницей, - Эми улыбалась, сейчас она снова была в кругу семьи, просто они… ну, вроде как остались дома. Это здесь она одна, а стоит вернуться домой, как ее встретит вся семья – мать, отец, старший брат. – Папа хотел, чтобы сын стал строителем, как и он, и считал, что строителю ни к чему такое вычурное имя, а мама мечтала, чтобы он стал архитектором, и Реджинальд Грэй казалось ей достойным именем… - Эми внезапно всхлипнула и умолкла. Горацио погладил ее по руке, Эми мотнула головой, отгоняя видение серой могильной плиты с выгравированным именем брата, и исподлобья взглянула на лейтенанта.

- А вы друг Кристины? – внезапно спросила она, переведя взгляд с его глаз на волосы.

- Почему вы так решили? – опешил Горацио.

- Вы действительно смотрите, как Джинни, - в глазах заблестели слезы, но при воспоминании о малышке Эми снова заулыбалась. – Когда Кристина и Реджи… Пол, когда они только удочерили Джинни, Кристина как-то сказала, что эта девочка напоминает ей сразу о двух людях. Ее младшую дочь, погибшую в Камбодже, звали Вирджиния. А еще Кристина говорила, что Джинни напоминает ей об одном человеке, хорошем человеке, который очень помог ей несколько лет назад.

- Помог? – растерянно улыбнулся Горацио.

Эми пожала плечами и улыбнулась, мол, просто говорю, что слышала.

Горацио растерянно уставился в сторону.

- Так когда их можно будет забрать? – несмело спросила Эми после долгой паузы. – Или… - она замялась. Друзья бывают разные, то, что лейтенант когда-то помог Кристине, не значит, что он захочет заниматься ее похоронами. Но почему-то ей так показалось…

- Эми, - Горацио было неловко лгать этой женщине, она так искренне переживала за Кристину, но и говорить правду было нельзя. Не участвовать в подготовке похорон он не мог, ведь нужно было проделать немалую работу, если он хотел окончательно убедить Кристофера в смерти Кристины. – Эми, доверьтесь мне, хорошо? Я обо всем позабочусь. Оставьте свои координаты, я завтра за вами заеду, договорились?

...

В больницу к Кристине он попал только ранним утром. Доктор покачала головой, но все же пропустила его. Через несколько часов нужно было ехать за Эми и на кладбище. Мертвые лица неизвестных женщин, среди которых они с Алекс пытались найти ту, что могла бы «сыграть роль» Кристины, стояли у него перед глазами. Слава богу, единственной яркой отличительной чертой Кристины был небольшой рост, поэтому затея удалась. Более того, взглянув на загримированную для похорон женщину, Горацио нестерпимо захотелось срочно удостовериться, что ему не приснилось, что Кристина жива, что это не она лежит на столе в похоронной конторе.

Когда он приехал, Кристина спала, но его это более чем устраивало. Горацио сел рядом с кроватью, взял Кристину за руку, чтобы ощущать ее тепло, смотрел на бледное лицо, на подрагивающие ресницы. Самая обычная женщина. На вид. Встреть он ее на улице, в толпе – прошел бы мимо и не вспомнил бы потом. Это сейчас ее лицо казалось единственным и неповторимым – изгиб губ, разрез глаз, ямочка на подбородке. Она вся была единственной и неповторимой. Таких красоток, как Аннабель, можно найти много. Думающих только о себе. Неспособных любить, а уж любить бескорыстно, не требуя ничего взамен, - тем более. Мысли Горацио вернулись к тем поразившим его словам Эми Грэй о том, что Кристина назвала его «другом, который очень ей помог». Тем, что не выдал? Вряд ли Кристина это имела в виду. Он помог ей справиться с памятью о той жуткой беде, что случилась в Камбодже? Так это не его заслуга, просто пришло время… Может быть, Кристина справилась бы и раньше, если бы рядом с ней оказался не садист Кристофер, которому доставляло удовольствие зрелище ее страдания, а просто нормальный, обычный человек, умеющий слушать.

Горацио потупился и тяжело вздохнул. Он никак не мог решить, рассказать ли Кристине о том, что все это сотворил Кристофер Менг, или подождать, пока память вернется сама. Ему отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы Кристина вспомнила весь этот ужас, но он по себе знал, что беспамятство – не панацея. Тело помнит и не успокоится, пока ты не вспомнишь все. Но и заговорить с Кристиной на эту тему Горацио не мог. Как рассказать о подобном?

Он взглянул на часы. Пора было ехать. Предстояло еще организовать наблюдение вокруг кладбища – а ну как Кристофер не удержится и приедет? Кристина все еще спала, но Горацио, поразмыслив, решил, что это даже к лучшему. Как бы ему не хотелось увидеть ее глаза, поговорить с ней… Если Кристина проснется, придется объяснять ей про похороны, а следовательно, про Кристофера. Оставлять ее после этого одну Горацио категорически не хотел.

Так что он тронул лоб Кристины губами, осторожно, будто целуя маленького ребенка, и отпустил ее руку. «Моя малышка», - промелькнуло в голове, и Горацио остановился на пороге. Да, с точки зрения приличий было слишком рано, но разве это повод не позволять себе чувствовать то, что чувствуется? Горацио тряхнул головой, говоря себе, что еще не готов взвешенно и спокойно рассуждать на эту тему. На самом же деле он все для себя уже решил. Пусть и не готов был в этом признаться. Даже себе.


	6. Chapter 6

- Та-а-ак, - протянула Кристина, когда он вошел в ее палату вечером после похорон. Сидевшая рядом с кроватью доктор умолкла, обернулась и тоже внимательно оглядела Горацио. – Вот это более привычный вид, - подняла брови Кристина.

В ее глазах зажглись знакомые лукавые огоньки, и Горацио ощутил, что из него будто выпускают воздух. Кристина сидела на кровати, в халате поверх больничной рубашки, от ее бледности не осталось и следа. Когда Горацио вошел, она о чем-то оживленно беседовала с докторшей и, кажется, даже улыбалась. Кристина была совсем такая, как раньше, только волосы коротко острижены. Он стоял на пороге и просто смотрел на нее, забыв, о чем собирался поговорить, забыв обо всем от невыразимого облегчения от того, что Кристина ожила.

- Стейси, свободная каталка найдется? – деловито спросила Кристина докторшу и та согласно кивнула, поднимаясь.

Горацио улыбнулся, не трогаясь с места, - женщины явно нашли общий язык. Доктор вышла, а Кристина, запахнув больничный халат и нашарив ногами тапочки, подошла к Горацио вплотную.

- Ну и зачем так над собой измываться? – без улыбки спросила Кристина, но глаза смотрели ласково. Горацио пожал плечами и состроил гримасу, мол, не виноват, само так получилось. – Садись, - подтолкнула его Кристина к каталке, которую вкатили в палату.

- Я зайду попозже, - сказала Стейси, кивая Кристине.

- Хорошо, - благодарно улыбнулась та, помогая Горацио снять пиджак.

Горацио вышел из блаженного ступора, когда Кристина уже расстегнула его рубашку, ботинки, носки и брюки снял сам, послушно улегся на каталку, ощущая, как неудержимо наваливается сон.

- Что это? – дернулся он, широко открывая глаза, почувствовав укол.

- Глюкоза, витамины, - пояснила Кристина, закрепляя иглу капельницы и укладывая его руку на одеяло. – Я уверена, ты не помнишь, когда ел нормально последний раз.

- Нам нужно поговорить, - пробормотал Горацио, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми. Он же сюда не спать ехал…

- Поговорим, - кивнула Кристина, кладя руку ему на лоб и глядя в глаза. – Спи, - она провела рукой по волосам Горацио, расчесывая их пальцами, и его глаза закрылись сами собой.

...

Разговор наутро получился совсем не таким, как его представлял себе Горацио. Начать с того, что состоялся он в больничной столовой. К тому же Кристина сама начала этот разговор, просто и серьезно.

- Я надеюсь, - сказала она, - ты объяснишь мне, зачем понадобилось делать то, что ты делаешь. И очень надеюсь, что ты не сделал этого до сих пор просто потому, что у тебя не было на это времени.

Горацио поставил локти на стол, опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями.

- Понимаешь, - начал он. – Я был должен все это сделать, чтобы не подвергать тебя еще большей опасности…

Горацио замялся, заглянул в глаза Кристине, увидел, как колыхнулась столь знакомая ему темнота в глубине ее зрачков.

- Ты… ты ничего не вспомнила о… о том, что произошло? – осторожно спросил он.

- Не получается, - Кристина пожала плечами, ее лицо потемнело, сдвинулись брови, она вся как-то съежилась, стала казаться еще меньше.

- Может, это и к лучшему, - Горацио наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени, взял руку Кристины, согревая ее в своих.

- Ты… боишься? – внезапно прищурилась Кристина, заставляя его поднять взгляд. – Боишься за меня? И прячешь… - она отвела взгляд. – Это было не просто… Это было что-то личное. Это был… - Кристина закусила губу и вопросительно взглянула на Горацио.

- Кристофер, - кивнул он. Боли в их глазах было поровну.

- Тогда это все бесполезно, - тихо сказала Кристина, заставив Горацио вздрогнуть и крепче сжать ее руку. – И тебе не стоит быть поблизости, - Кристина опустила глаза и попыталась забрать руку.

- Кристофер думает, что убил тебя, понимаешь? – возразил Горацио. – Вчера состоялись похороны… - он осекся, потому что Кристина закрыла лицо свободной рукой.

- Стейси сказала, через три-четыре дня меня выпишут, - прерывисто вздохнув, сказала она через некоторое время. – Я хочу попрощаться с ними.

- Пока Кристофер на свободе, это опасно, - Горацио поставил домиком брови. Он понимал желание Кристины, но выполнить его не мог.

- Хорошо, - помолчав, кивнула Кристина. – Я подожду. Найди его и отправь в тюрьму снова.

Горацио сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Это пожелание он выполнить не просто мог, а был обязан.

- Горацио, - неожиданно совсем другим тоном сказала Кристина, заставляя его поднять глаза. – Я подожду столько, сколько нужно. Но мне бы не хотелось в следующий раз увидеть тебя снова на больничной койке.

- Хорошо, - только и смог кивнуть Горацио.

Кристина слегка улыбнулась, высвободила руку и ушла, оставив его сидеть за столиком. И тут же, словно еле дождавшись окончания разговора, зазвонил телефон.

...

Этот день и следующий прошли в напряженном ожидании. Кристофер Менг не появлялся. Он не пришел на могилу Кристины и ее семьи. Он не пытался напасть на Кейна. Не встречался с Аннабель. Не появился ни в одной гостинице. Горацио держал на контроле все вновь поступающие дела, чтобы не пропустить появления Кристофера. Но все было тихо. Как будто Кристофер сбежал из тюрьмы для того, чтобы вести нормальную, обычную жизнь среднестатистического обывателя.

Тишина закончилась внезапно. На след беглецов напал Райан Вулф.

- Что у вас, мистер Вулф? – спросил Горацио, получив от него вызов.

- В тюрьме Менга посещала Аннабель Фуэнтес, так, - заговорил Райан, выводя журнал посещений на экран компьютера. – Он побывал у нее после освобождения, но задерживаться не стал. Марка Симпла тоже навещали. Не так часто, как Кристофера, но регулярно, - Райан выделил строчки журнала красным цветом. – Некая Мария Симпл начала посещать его лишь через год после ареста, зато потом посещала каждый месяц, и не одна.

- Да, я помню, - кивнул Горацио. – С дочерью. Себя она выдавала за сестру Марка, соответственно девочку – за племянницу. Но мы проверили, никакой сестры у него нет.

- Жены тоже, - радостно подхватил Райан, будто не проклял все на свете, копаясь в записях. – Зато я нашел запись о рождении Карины Симпл, отец не указан, а вот мать, - Райан сделал многозначительную паузу, выводя на экран нужную информацию. – Мать девочки – Мария Эскотт.

- Мария Эскотт?! – резко переспросил Горацио. Опустил голову, забарабанил пальцами по удостоверению. – Еще одна работница Антонио Винченце… Значит, посещать его она начала через год, а когда родилась девочка?

- Через полгода после ареста, - быстро ответил Райан. Видимо, он об этом тоже подумал. Не сестра и племянница, а гражданская жена и дочь. – Есть еще кое-что, - Райан нахмурился, искоса поглядывая на шефа. – И тебе это не понравится…

- Слушаю, - сощурился Горацио, наклонив голову. Пальцы продолжали выбивать нервную дробь по удостоверению.

- Месяц назад Мария Эскотт устроилась работать санитаркой, - Райан вывел на экран рабочую карточку. – В ту самую больницу, где работала Кристина Грэй.

Горацио закусил губу. Пальцы замерли, вцепившись в ремень. Вот так и попалась Кристина. Женщина, знавшая ее, и поддерживающая связь с тюрьмой, узнала, где она работает. Кристина могла и не видеть новенькую санитарку, а та ее узнала, рассказала Марку, тот Кристоферу. Проследить Кристину от работы до дома, скорее всего, было несложно – она жила недалеко от больницы, на работу ходила пешком.

- Есть адрес? – спросил Горацио.

Райан молча вывел адрес на экран. Он был горд проделанной работой, но понимал, что Кейну сейчас не до оценки его стараний.

- Установим наблюдение, - вынимая из кармана мобильный телефон, кивнул Горацио. Потом вдруг слегка улыбнулся, глянув снизу вверх на Райана, и добавил. – Отличная работа, мистер Вулф.

Райан некоторое время боролся с собой, пытаясь сделать серьезное лицо, потом не выдержал и довольно заулыбался.

...

Мужской голос доносился как сквозь вату. Пробивающиеся к сознанию ощущения варьировались от противных до мерзких. Болела кожа головы, болели углы рта и подбородок, болели вывернутые руки, бедра, живот, пах… Проще перечислить, что не болело… Горло просто раздирало болью, дышать сквозь намокшую скрученную ткань удавалось с трудом, но стонать и кашлять нельзя – тогда мучитель поймет, что она очнулась, и все начнется снова.

Она осторожно разлепила мокрые ресницы – мужчина ходил по комнате, не обращая внимания на разгром, спокойно разговаривал по телефону. Она лежит за диваном, мучитель между ней и дверью, а сил уже не осталось… А секундой спустя бежать стало поздно, потому что мужчина отложил телефон и направился к ней, на ходу расстегивая ширинку. Она закричала, пытаясь отползти, но он уже навалился, всем весом придавливая к ковру, и одновременно сжимая руку на ее горле, заставляя биться, сопротивляться…

Кристина проснулась от собственного крика, вскочила и тут же упала на пол, запутавшись в скомканном одеяле. Огляделась, жадно дыша широко открытым ртом, вытерла мокрое лицо свешивающейся с кровати простыней. Поднялась – ноги тряслись, под ребрами закололо. Кристина торопливо задрала рубашку. Нет, шов не разошелся, просто нужно дышать спокойнее. Да и кричать так не стоит. Впрочем, вряд ли она действительно кричала – охранник наверняка зашел бы проверить.

Кристина взобралась обратно на кровать, села, плотно укутав плечи одеялом. Хорошо, что датчики отключены, иначе сбежалось бы полбольницы.

Значит, вот как оно было…

Телефонный разговор! Она практически не слышала, о чем Крис говорил, но достаточно и одного имени.

Где искать Марка, Кристина хорошо представляла. Мария просто лучилась от счастья, узнав, что у них будет ребенок.

Значит, нужна одежда. И оружие…

...

Горацио не успел набрать номер Триппа – телефон зазвонил сам. Райан как раз нахмурился, разглядывая что-то на экране, склонив голову набок, и уже повернулся, чтобы обратить на какую-то замеченную деталь внимание Горацио, но не успел.

- Это доктор Стейси Витмор, - раздался в трубке женский голос.

- Что случилось? – закрывая глаза и мысленно умоляя небеса о пощаде, обреченно спросил Горацио.

- Ваша Джейн Доу, - Стейси сделала паузу, видимо, оглядываясь. – Кристина сбежала. Взяла сменную форменную одежду из шкафчика одного из наших хирургов. И еще… Лейтенант, у офицера, который охранял палату, пропал табельный пистолет… Может, это и не связано, он оставил кобуру на…

Горацио захлопнул телефон. В совпадение он не верил. Она вспомнила. И сейчас это совсем незнакомый человек, решительный и безжалостный. Кристина способна на многое, это он понимал. И если он не хочет ее потерять, нужно успеть. Нужно остановить Кристину до того, как она наделает глупостей…


	7. Chapter 7

С виду в доме все было спокойно. Но Горацио слишком хорошо знал это ощущение зябкой натянутости кожи, которое обычно именуется «холодком опасности». Все было спокойно. Но что-то было не так. Он достал пистолет, осторожно обходя дом, поглядывая под ноги перед каждым шагом, чтобы не выдать себя, споткнувшись о садовый инвентарь или наступив на детскую игрушку. То ли Мария была не самой лучшей хозяйкой, то ли… То ли он опоздал куда сильнее, чем предполагал.

Услышав голос Кристины, Горацио на мгновение остановился, выдохнув с облегчением и прикрыв глаза. Она была здесь, она была жива. Горацио сделал еще пару шагов к полуоткрытой двери, успокаиваясь, потому что голос Кристины был ровным и тихим, таким тоном с Кристофером она разговаривать не могла. Но, когда он подошел к двери вплотную, то снова насторожился. Марк Симпл стоял на коленях лицом к входной двери. Ноги были скрещены, руки сцеплены в замок за головой. Кристину Горацио не видел, она стояла сбоку от двери, но судя по взгляду Марка, пистолет в ее руках был нацелен ему в лоб.

Потом Горацио разобрал, что именно говорит Кристина, и почувствовал, как разом вспотели ладони.

- …тогда он разозлился, - все так же тихо и спокойно, будто сказку на ночь ребенку рассказывая, продолжала Кристина. – Он злился, что я подолгу прихожу в себя и быстро теряю сознание. И тогда он ударил ножом и продолжал насиловать, пока тело билось в конвульсиях. Предсмертные конвульсии, они сильные, Марк, понимаешь?

- Кристина, я не… - попытался возразить Марк.

- Я знаю, ты не можешь выдать босса и товарища, - спокойно согласилась Кристина. – Я прошу тебя выдать зверя. Он резал волосы визжащей от ужаса трехлетней девочке, а потом перерезал ей горло. Знаешь, почему?

С лица Марка схлынула краска.

- У меня дочь, - прохрипел он. – Ей тоже три года.

- Тогда ты должен мне сказать, - все так же ровно сказала Кристина.

- Я сказал бы, если бы знал, - замотал головой Марк.

- Пожалуйста, опусти пистолет, - попросил Горацио, делая шаг в дверь.

Свой пистолет он держал в свободно опущенной вниз руке. Направлять его на Кристину он не хотел, убирать совсем не имел права. В таком состоянии Кристина могла выстрелить. Ему не хотелось бы верить, что она может выстрелить и в него, но полностью исключать такую возможность Горацио не мог. Слишком страшные картины стояли сейчас перед глазами у Кристины. Насколько ей удалось сохранить рассудок – неизвестно.

- Пожалуйста, - повторил он мягко, без нажима. – Он расскажет все, что знает. Он вернется в тюрьму, - Горацио настороженно глянул на Марка, но тот лишь тяжело вздохнул, опуская глаза.

- Как зовут дочку? – неожиданно спросила Кристина, наклоняя голову к плечу.

- Карина, - вскинул глаза Марк. Горацио убрал пистолет в кобуру и обошел Марка, заводя ему руки за спину и надевая наручники. Кристина опустила пистолет и сделала шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Горацио поднял Марка на ноги и подтолкнул к двери, навстречу подъехавшим патрульным машинам.

- Лейтенант, - неожиданно остановился тот. – Мы разошлись с Кристофером сразу за воротами тюрьмы. Я не знал, что он собирается делать, клянусь моей дочерью.

- Зачем вы мне это говорите? – прищурился Горацио.

- Они ждут меня в мотеле в паре кварталов отсюда. Мы собирались уехать из Флориды, - Марк запнулся. – Скажите им… Ну, в-общем… - он мотнул головой, как бы охватывая всю картину, и развернулся к патрульной машине.

- Их пригласят в участок для дачи показаний, - жестко сказал Горацио.

- Лейтенант, - Марк снова обернулся. – Если б я знал, где Кристофер, я бы сказал. Она, - он перевел взгляд на все еще приоткрытую дверь дома. – Она этого не заслужила…

Горацио опустил голову и тяжело сглотнул. Такого… Такого никто не заслуживает.

...

Горацио осторожно заглянул внутрь. Кристина сидела у стены, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лицом. Пистолет лежал рядом. Горацио медленно взял его – Кристина не шелохнулась – и опустил в карман пиджака. Так же медленно сел рядом и осторожно притянул Кристину к себе.

- Тебе холодно? – спросил Горацио, почувствовав, как она дрожит.

Кристина, видимо, попытавшись что-то ответить, длинно, прерывисто всхлипнула, и Горацио понял, что это не озноб, а нервная реакция. Он начал растирать ее спину, плечи, руки, и вскоре почувствовал, что дрожь проходит. Кристина расслабилась, привалившись к нему и прикрыв глаза.

- Я отвезу тебя в больницу, хорошо? – сказал Горацио, приноравливаясь, чтобы взять Кристину на руки.

- Нет, я не хочу в больницу, - неожиданно воспротивилась она.

- Хорошо, - Горацио отпустил руку, уже подхватившую ее под колени. – Возвращаться домой тебе нельзя. Дом опечатан, никто не должен знать, что ты жива.

- Значит, в гостиницу, - предложила Кристина. И тут же подняла голову, расстроенно нахмурившись. – Но все мои деньги, кредитка…

- Это не проблема, - улыбнулся Горацио. – Тебе лучше?

- Да, - рассеянно кивнула Кристина.

- Идем? – спросил Горацио, снова примеряясь поднять ее на руки.

- Я вполне могу идти сама, - покачала головой Кристина.

До машины они действительно добрались без проблем. Всю дорогу Кристина бездумно смотрела в окно. Горацио поглядывал на нее время от времени, думая, что она заснула, но глаза были открыты. Однако, когда Горацио остановил машину, Кристина слегка вздрогнула, будто просыпаясь, и огляделась вокруг.

- Здесь нет гостиниц, - задумчиво констатировала она.

- Нет, - подтвердил Горацио, глядя перед собой. Он чуть наклонился вперед, опираясь на руль и постукивая по нему костяшками пальцев.

Кристина наклонила голову к плечу, ожидая продолжения.

- Зато здесь есть мой дом, - Горацио быстро взглянул на Кристину, опустил глаза, улыбнулся, чуть прикусил губу. – Сойдет?

- Чем тебя не устраивает гостиница? – поинтересовалась Кристина, с интересом наблюдая за его смущением.

- Ну, - Горацио высоко поднял и опустил брови, лизнул губы. – Там некому будет о тебе позаботиться…

- А здесь будет кому? – уже не скрывая улыбки, мягко спросила Кристина.

- Да, - уверенно заявил Горацио, наконец-то прямо взглянув ей в глаза.

- А ты умеешь? – поддразнила Кристина.

- А я буду учиться, - улыбнулся Горацио.

...

- Хочешь есть? – спросил Горацио, войдя вслед за Кристиной в дом.

- Нет, - качнула головой Кристина, глядя, как он включает сигнализацию.

- Все хорошо, - быстро и тихо сказал Горацио, взяв ее за плечи и глядя в глаза.

- Все в порядке, - кивнула Кристина, опуская взгляд и направляясь вглубь дома.

Горацио проводил ее взглядом и стиснул зубы. Прислонился к притолоке, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Хотелось побиться об нее головой. Или пристрелить Кристофера. Вместо этого Горацио пошел следом за Кристиной.

- Что ж, может, это тебе подойдет? – с сомнением спросил он, доставая длинную футболку.

- Думаю, вполне, - улыбнулась Кристина, забирая футболку у него из рук.

Через десять минут она вышла из ванной, и оказалось, что футболка действительно вполне подходит, поскольку доходит до колен.

- Все хорошо? – спросил Горацио, останавливаясь в дверях.

Он уже собрался уйти в другую комнату, где постелил себе на диване. Но поза Кристины его насторожила. Она сидела в кровати, обняв колени и положив на них голову. И он остановился на пороге. Горацио очень хотел помочь, но… Единственное признанное лекарство в таких случаях – время. Он готов был ждать.

- Нет, не хорошо, - неожиданно сказала Кристина, не поднимая головы.

Горацио подошел и остановился возле нее.

- Что мне сделать? – осторожно спросил он.

- Посиди со мной, - попросила Кристина. Улыбнулась, чуть пожала плечом, мол, ты же все понимаешь, не маленькие…

Горацио грустно улыбнулся в ответ и сел, обнимая Кристину сзади. Откинулся на подушки, Кристина поворочалась, устраиваясь. Горацио осторожно, ласково начал поглаживать ее по плечам, по рукам, по спине. Затем, почувствовав, что Кристина расслабилась, подтянул одеяло, укрывая ее и обнимая.

- Тебе долго снилась яма? – спросила Кристина, когда Горацио уже думал, что она уснула.

Он даже чуть вздрогнул – и от неожиданности, и от воспоминаний.

- До сих пор иногда снится, - прижимаясь губами к ее волосам, прошептал Горацио.

Кристина запрокинула голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. С сочувствием. И он не выдержал. Целовал, выплескивая всю накопившуюся нежность и сострадание, не в силах оторваться, будто от живительного источника. А когда сумел-таки, испугался. Что он делает? Кристина только что потеряла семью, она даже не смогла с ними попрощаться, изнасилование, ранение, необходимость скрываться от насильника и убийцы… А он о чем думает?! Словно мальчишка…

Кристина лежала в его объятиях, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Горацио чувствовал ее дыхание. Оно было чуть учащенным вначале, но постепенно выравнивалось, становилось глубже. И внезапно, будто в голове повернули переключатель, все эти сумбурные мысли исчезли. Он успокоился. Все так, как должно быть. Кристина будто ждала этого момента. Ее рука, лежащая на груди Горацио, чуть сместилась. Пуговицы его рубашки она расстегивала медленно, будто предоставляя ему время на принятие решения во вновь разгоревшейся внутренней борьбе. Он хотел ее. Безумно. Но так мало времени… Что скажут люди? Что это неприлично… И что же, он откажется от нее? От своего счастья?

Горацио поймал руку Кристины в тот момент, когда она расстегнула последнюю пуговицу. Поцеловал в ладонь. Бережно опустил Кристину на кровать. Провел рукой по щеке. Кристина открыла глаза и встретила его взгляд. «Пожалуйста», - прочитал он, и его брови дрогнули. Так надо? Или так просто должно быть?

Он был нежен и очень осторожен. Больше всего боялся причинить боль. Сомнений не осталось, но мысль о том, что прошло слишком мало времени, настойчиво крутилась где-то около. Он сдерживал себя, не позволяя чувствам завладеть собой целиком, пусть даже нежности. Целовал и ласкал, чувствовал руки и губы Кристины, но ни на секунду не забылся, не позволил себе лечь на нее всем весом. Даже в тот момент, когда Кристина выгнулась, вжимаясь в него, будто стремясь слиться воедино, и его тело омыло жаркой волной, гася остатки воли, он сумел удержаться и, чуть сместившись, лечь рядом, водя рукой по ее разгоряченному телу.

Горацио думал, что она заснет, но Кристина лежала, молча, влажно поблескивая глазами из-под полусомкнутых ресниц и рассеянно поглаживая его руку.

- Пойдем-ка купаться, - шепнул он, поднимая ее на руки. Кристина тихонько рассмеялась.

В ванной он поставил ее на ноги, включил воду, намылил губку и начал осторожно водить по ее телу. Кристина забавлялась, наблюдая за его деловитыми, нарочито-замедленными, но от этого не менее неумелыми движениями.

- Смотри, - наконец, не выдержала она, намыливая вторую губку и начиная водить по его телу, плавно, мягко, уверенно. – Чувствуешь?

- Чувствую, - кивнул Горацио, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

Теперь, чтобы поцеловать, ему пришлось приподнять Кристину, а коснувшись друг друга, остановиться они уже не смогли. Да и не хотели… Горацио больше не осторожничал, его движения стали уверенными и властными, как и движения Кристины, он прижимался к ней и прижимал ее к себе так крепко, как только мог, будто стремясь слиться воедино, без сомнений и колебаний. Не потому что так нужно или так должно быть. А потому что они этого хотели. Больше всего на свете.

Когда Горацио снова попытался поставить Кристину на пол, он вдруг почувствовал, что она оседает. Он успел подхватить ее, чуть присел, перехватывая, и взял на руки, как маленького ребенка, откинувшись корпусом назад, так что Кристина практически лежала на нем, положив голову на плечо, обняв руками за шею и обхватив ногами за пояс. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, Горацио и так откуда-то знал, что не происходит ничего тревожного, просто у нее нет сейчас сил стоять, подкосились ноги, и в настоящий момент Кристина просто-напросто засыпает. Он вошел вместе с ней под душ, проводя рукой по ее спине, плечам, ногам, смывая пот с их тел, закрыл краны, постоял несколько минут, позволяя воде стечь, затем снял с крючка банную простыню, набросил на плечи Кристины, и, прихватив полотенце, вернулся в комнату.

Уложив Кристину в кровать прямо так, завернутую в простыню, Горацио вытерся и присел на край кровати. Кристина крепко спала. Он огляделся, поправил простыню, сходил в соседнюю комнату за подушкой и одеялом и лег рядом. Горацио даже не пытался уже лукавить про себя насчет возможных дурных снов и тому подобного. Ему просто хотелось быть рядом. Нет, он не боялся, что Кристина уйдет, что завтра передумает и будет стыдиться того, что было между ними. Но Горацио слишком хорошо знал, как мало бывает отпущено времени. Нет, он не стал фаталистом. Он просто любовался, наслаждался каждым мгновением, пока мог быть рядом с ней, с болью осознавая, что любое из них может стать последним.

Неизвестно, сколько бы он так пролежал, но Кристина вдруг проснулась. Она не шевельнулась, дыхание не сбилось, но она вдруг открыла глаза и взглянула прямо на Горацио совершенно не сонным взглядом. Несколько секунд они смотрели глаза в глаза друг другу. Затем Кристина одним гибким движением освободилась из простыни и придвинулась к Горацио. Он приподнял край одеяла, и Кристина прижалась к нему, положив голову на грудь.

- Пожалуйста, не думай об этом сейчас, - шепнула она. – Постарайся уснуть.

Горацио прикрыл глаза, проводя рукой по ее спине, но уже не лаская, а будто любуясь на ощупь, подтянул одеяло повыше, укрывая плечи Кристины, и моментально уснул, едва его руки сомкнулись в крепком даже сквозь сон объятии.


	8. Chapter 8

Галстук был испорчен. Безнадежно. То есть с точки зрения обычного человека все было в порядке, пятно совершенно не было заметно… Райан его просто-таки чувствовал всем телом. Ему даже показалось, что от галстука исходит запах. Он поднес галстук к лицу, пытаясь разобраться, действительно ли галстук пахнет, или это ему только кажется.

- Острый сырный соус по-голландски, - раздался мурлыкающий голосок рядом. Келли втянула ноздрями воздух и кивнула.

Значит, не показалось. Райан поспешно содрал галстук с шеи, сунул его в шкафчик и расстегнул верхнюю пуговичку рубашки, поворачиваясь к Келли и старательно делая вид, что вовсе и не было никакого галстука. Вопросы сейчас были ни к чему.

- Сегодня снова идешь в суд? – с невинным видом поинтересовалась Келли, оглядывая Райана.

Подошедший Эрик обошел его кругом, довольно ухмыляясь. Райан стиснул зубы и мысленно застонал.

- Нет, сегодня день рождения моей троюродной прабабушки, - мужественно улыбнулся он.

- И отмечать ты его будешь в ресторанчике на Корал-вэй в Свитуотере, - мечтательно улыбнулась Келли. – Чудесная кухня, острый сырный соус по-голландски, Тэмиами-парк под боком… - Келли подняла брови и закатила глаза, демонстрируя неземной восторг. – Изумительное место. Мы там были недавно, - Эрик сделал страшные глаза из-за спины Райана, - с одним знакомым, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Келли. – Замечательный выбор!

- Да, я там был вчера, и что? – поднял брови Райан. Он весь вечер опасался появления кого-то из коллег, поэтому внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Ну, может, и не слишком внимательно, там и без того было на что поглядеть…

- Она брюнетка? Или блондинка? – подмигивая Келли, спросил Эрик, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с пиджака Райана.

Райан дернулся, понимая, что сомнительно, чтобы коллеги поверили, что он ночевал дома, даже если ему удастся придумать, как такой аккуратист мог явиться на работу во вчерашней, слегка помятой и испачканной одежде. Но попытка не пытка…

- Мы, конечно, внимательно выслушаем трагическую историю о спустившем колесе и севшем мобильнике, - сделав сочувственно-серьезное лицо, покивала Келли, прежде, чем он успел открыть рот. - Но придти на работу в невыглаженном костюме, с пятном на галстуке и при этом с такой довольной физиономией…

- Придется брать анализ ДНК, - сделал вывод Эрик, глядя на насупившегося Райана.

- В отличие от тебя, душ я принимаю регулярно, - огрызнулся Райан, и тут же осекся. Какой душ на дороге…

- Да нет, - хлопнул его по плечу Эрик, улыбаясь до ушей. – Я имел в виду, что стоит проверить, не подменили ли тебя, но, в свете твоего чистосердечного признания…

Келли радостно заулыбалась, глядя на зардевшегося Райана.

- И кто она? – вопросительно поднял брови Эрик, выжидательно глядя на него.

- Ребята, притормозите, мы просто поужинали, - Райан еще не успел сам освоиться со случившимся, а уж исповедаться перед коллегами подавно не был готов.

- И ужин, судя по всему, продолжался до утра, - снова ухмыльнулся Эрик. Келли опустила голову, пряча улыбку, и тут же выпрямилась, тряхнув головой, так, что светлые волосы волной плеснули по плечам. Улыбка Эрика стала не менее мечтательной, чем улыбка Райана. Келли с шутливым негодованием покачала головой и вышла из раздевалки.

- Так все-таки, брюнетка или блондинка? – не сдавался Эрик.

- Шатенка, - не выдержал Райан. – Разве это в женщине главное?!

- О-о-о, друг мой, - снова разулыбался Эрик. – Чувствую, нам есть что обсудить, осматривая этот микроавтобус!

Райан тяжело вздохнул. Предстоящий разговор его не пугал, просто два часа сна – это маловато. Впрочем, если вспомнить, на что было потрачено остальное время…

...

- Мисс Эскотт, - Горацио взглянул через стекло, на малышку Карину, сидящую на скамейке и болтающую ногами. – Когда вы в последний раз видели Кристофера Менга?

- На суде, - твердо ответила Мария.

- Вот как? – вздернул брови Горацио. – Вы регулярно ездили в тюрьму и ни разу, даже случайно, не видели его?

- Лейтенант Кейн, - женщина опустила взгляд, поджала губы, нервно вертя на пальце кольцо. Горацио внезапно испытал непонятное сочувствие к ней. – Крис виноват в том, что моя девочка растет без отца.

- Вот как, - удивился Горацио.

- Если бы Марк не связался с ним, не принимал участия в его делах, - замотала головой Мария. – Крис всегда был скотиной. А ведь сначала я посочувствовала ему, думала, он любит Кристину, а она такая гордая, - по ее щекам потекли слезы. – Теперь он показал, как он умеет любить.

Горацио сжал зубы, снова мысленно услышав убийственно-ровный голос Кристины, которым она рассказывала… Нащупал в кармане мобильник, но тут же опомнился, тряхнул головой и взглянул на Марию Эскотт.

- Вы знали, что Кристина Грэй работала в той же больнице? – спросил Горацио.

- Разумеется, - улыбнулась Мария, вытирая слезы.

- И сказали об этом Марку? – прищурился Горацио.

- Нет, не успела, - покачала головой Мария. – Когда я навещала Марка до побега, я еще не видела ее, ну, а после побега… У нас хватало других тем.

Горацио опустил голову и нахмурился. Похоже, женщина говорила искренне.

- Мисс Эскотт, - он сделал паузу, раздумывая. – Мисс Эскотт, как по-вашему, откуда Кристофер Менг мог узнать адрес Кристины Грэй?

- Думаю, от Аннабель, - без особых раздумий пожала плечами Мария. – Эта дурочка с ума сходила по Крису, вполне могла рассказать, что Кристина вышла замуж, чтобы он перестал о ней думать.

- Аннабель Фуэнтес? – вскинул взгляд Горацио. – Она знала, где живет Кристина?

- Знала, где работает, - поморщилась Мария. – Я ее встретила как-то в больнице, она приходила проверяться… Ну, по женской части. Так она только про Кристинину семью и говорила, все удивлялась, что в ней мужики находят, да как она решается столько рожать…

Горацио снова опустил голову. Да, такая девица, как Аннабель, вполне могла наговорить Кристоферу много чего. Но обвинить ее можно разве только в патологической глупости, ничего противозаконного она не сделала.

...

- Что это вы тут делаете? – остановилась Келли, заметив, что Райан и Эрик топчутся на месте, то и дело кидая косые взгляды куда-то через плечо.

- Посмотри сама, - скосил глаза Райан, указывая направление. – Он уже минут пять там стоит.

Келли осторожно глянула через его плечо и тут же отвела взгляд, закусив губу. Эрик выразительно поднял брови, мол, видела?

- Думаю, не стоит дожидаться, пока он вас заметит, - с напускной строгостью сказала Келли, с трудом пряча улыбку. Выражение лица Горацио, когда он открывал телефон, было еще более мечтательным, чем у Райана сегодня утром. Но, постояв так немного, Горацио хмурился и закрывал мобильник. Вертел его в руках, тоскливо глядя в пустоту, и открывал снова. Горацио непременно заметил бы наблюдателей, не будь он полностью поглощен неразрешимой дилеммой. Уходя, он оставил Кристине записку с номером телефона и просьбой позвонить в случае чего. То ли Кристина до сих пор не проснулась, то ли сочла, что звонить нужно лишь в крайнем случае, но телефон молчал. Звонить сам он не решался. Не хотел разбудить ее, не хотел показаться слишком навязчивым, не хотел, чтобы Кристина решила, будто он ее контролирует…

- Пошли работать, - подтолкнула Эрика и Райана Келли, решив, что ни к чему им лезть в личные дела Горацио. С невольным смешком ей подумалось, что хотелось бы увидеть, как Эрик хлопает Кейна по плечу с ухмылочкой и вопросом о цвете волос его пассии, а главное, услышать ответ Горацио. – Пока новых вызовов нет, - отгоняя глупые фантазии, продолжила Келли. Разумеется, не успела она это произнести, как у всех по очереди зазвонили телефоны. Вызов.

...

- Горацио, - Фрэнк встретил их у ленты. – Я звонил в лабораторию, чтобы ты не приезжал, но вы успели выехать.

- Что все это значит, Фрэнк? – зло спросил Горацио, поглядывая на патрульную машину, скромно припарковавшуюся неподалеку. Она сопровождала их от самой лаборатории.

- Ты сам сказал, что не будешь собирать улики по этому делу, - Трипп не отвел взгляда.

- Ты уверен, что это то самое дело? – сощурился Горацио.

- Все очень похоже, только на сей раз жертва точно мертва, - кивнул Фрэнк.

Горацио не сразу понял, почему остальные задержали дыхание, а потом медленно снял очки, опуская голову вниз. Поднял брови, взглянул исподлобья на коллег. Фрэнк в упор глядел на него, поджав губы, остальные изображали указатель «четыре стороны света»: Райан поднял глаза в небо, Алекс, наоборот, изучала носки своих туфель, Келли отвела взгляд в сторону, Эрик – в другую.

- И давно вы все знаете? – поинтересовался он.

- А разве ты собирался скрывать это от нас? – невинно поинтересовался Фрэнк.

Горацио спрятал улыбку, еще раз хитро оглядел всех. А как он мог скрыть что-то от них, постоянно находясь рядом? Эти люди были его семьей, скрывать что-то от которой было невероятно сложно, да, по большому счету, и незачем.

- Что ж, тогда приступайте к работе, - поднял брови Горацио, изображая строгого начальника. Но глаза выдавали всю теплоту, что он чувствовал сейчас, но стеснялся высказать своим коллегам и подчиненным. – Мне нужно сделать один звонок.

- Я оставил патрульную машину возле твоего дома, - все с той же прямолинейностью заверил Фрэнк. – Там все тихо. Но я тебе не мешаю, - тут же выставил ладони он, и, развернувшись, нырнул под ленту.

Алекс сразу последовала за ним, окинув Горацио материнским взглядом, Райан глянул исподлобья и тоже пошел в дом. Эрик усмехнулся, глядя на смущенно улыбающегося начальника, и дернул за рукав Келли, мол, ты сама говорила, пошли работать. Келли чуть пожала плечами, вопросительно глядя на Горацио.

- Я сейчас приду, - заверил он, и Келли, кивнув, пошла к дому, пихнув попутно Эрика в бок, мол, прекрати так ухмыляться.

В дверях они оглянулись и тут же с улыбкой переглянулись – Горацио снова крутил в руках телефон. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что это бездушие и черствость – ведь они стояли на пороге дома, где только что убили человека. Но осуждать их за это было бы глупо. Криминалисты – странные люди. Тем, кто имеет дело со смертью в самом неприглядном ее виде день за днем, невозможно смотреть на мир так же, как другим. Приходится меняться таким образом, чтобы не просто жить дальше, а продолжать любить жизнь, не прекращая выполнять свою работу. Переступив порог, они станут криминалистами. Им будет больно, но они продолжат исследовать улики, и там будет и мусор, и кровь, и сперма, и испражнения, и много человеческого горя, от которого придется закрыть свою душу, чтобы добраться до того, кто это горе причиняет. А здесь, сейчас они еще просто люди, которые понимают, что случилась страшная беда, но беда чужая, и для которых гораздо важнее, что за девушка появилась у Райана, как растут дети Алекс, и что за новое выражение появилось в глубине глаз Горацио Кейна…

...

Кристина долго не брала трубку. Так долго, что он успел испугаться.

- Да, - наконец, сказала она.

- Привет, - выдохнул Горацио, успокаиваясь. – Как ты там?

- Все хорошо, - мягко сказала Кристина. Ее голос был тихим и чуть глуховатым, будто спросонья. – Я не сразу поняла, что это за звук, и не сразу нашла телефон.

- Ничего, - улыбнулся Горацио.

- Ты успел испугаться, - Кристина помолчала, а когда заговорила снова, ее тон стал сухим и напряженным. – Кристофер объявился?

- Возможно, - не стал отнекиваться Горацио. – В доме ты в безопасности. Найдешь, чем заняться?

- Конечно, - оживилась Кристина. – Я как раз добралась до твоих книг. Думаю, до вечера этого хватит.

- Только до вечера? – насторожился Горацио.

- Горацио, я принимаю необходимость охраны, хотя эта машина под окном лишь раздражает меня, для Кристофера она не послужит преградой, ты же это понимаешь, - Кристина сделала паузу, Горацио мрачно кивнул, и Кристина тут же продолжила, будто видела этот кивок. – Но я не позволю ему загнать меня в яму. Ты говоришь, визит на кладбище может быть опасен. Хорошо, я не поеду туда одна, прими необходимые меры, но я хочу попрощаться с родными, - Кристина говорила твердо, но без нажима, просительно, но и настойчиво.

- Хорошо, - согласился Горацио. – Мы поедем туда вечером, обещаю.

- И еще, - вдруг ехидно добавила Кристина. – Твоя футболка, конечно, очень удобная, но…

- Понимаю, - улыбнулся Горацио. – Думаю, эта проблема тоже разрешима.

- Будь осторожен, - попросила Кристина, снова меняя тон.

Ему показалось, что он чувствует ее осторожное прикосновение к плечу, видит тревожные глаза прямо перед собой. Горацио тоскливо сдвинул брови, понимая, что она заканчивает разговор, да и ему действительно пора идти, и Кристина это понимает.

- Хорошо, - пообещал он.

- Я положу трубку рядом с креслом, - успокаивающим тоном заверила Кристина. – И буду ждать твоих звонков.

- И ты не подумаешь, что я звоню, чтобы… - Горацио замялся, стоит ли высказывать свои опасения.

- Хм, - вздохнула Кристина. Горацио мог бы поклясться, что она улыбается. – Скорее всего, я подумаю, что ты звонишь для того, чтобы услышать мой голос, убедиться, что все в порядке, и спокойно работать дальше, не отвлекаясь на это.

Горацио крепко прижал трубку к уху, отчаянно жалея, что нет средства сейчас перенестись домой, чтобы успеть обнять Кристину, заглянуть в глаза и сказать те слова, что разрастаются сейчас внутри, но никак не произносятся в телефонную трубку. Он молчал, не в силах выговорить, что хотелось бы сказать, и не зная, что сказать еще, пока Кристина вдруг тихо не рассмеялась.

- Я знаю, - сказала она. – Я тоже люблю тебя, Горацио Кейн.

Горацио закрыл глаза, удерживая внутри отзвук ее слов. Сложно было поверить, что это не сон, и он едва удержался, чтобы тут же снова не набрать свой домашний номер. Потом вдруг ясно увидел, как Кристина сейчас с улыбкой покосилась на лежащую рядом трубку и ласково провела по ней рукой, будто по его волосам. Он сходил с ума. Но это было так приятно…

Горацио поднырнул под ленту, понимая, что коллеги снисходительно относятся к его состоянию, но не желая этим пользоваться. Хотя сейчас ему почему-то было куда труднее воплощать в жизнь девиз «мое состояние не должно влиять на мою работу», чем обычно.


	9. Chapter 9

- Алекс, - Горацио остановился у стола с телом темноволосой женщины небольшого роста. – Что ты скажешь о причине смерти?

Мария Барренс была убита точно таким же ножом, каким Кристофер пытался убить Кристину. Фрэнк был прав, картина была очень похожа, до мелочей. За одним исключением. Кристина осталась жива, а эта женщина умерла.

- Ты имеешь в виду, почему она умерла от такого же удара, после которого удалось выжить Кристине? – уточнила Алекс.

- С виду раны одинаковы, - кивнул Горацио, вопросительно поднимая брови.

- Удар действительно такой же, - подтвердила Алекс. – Та же точка входа, и нож так же не дошел до сердца.

- Вот как? – прищурился Горацио.

- Она умерла еще минут за десять – пятнадцать до этого удара, - пояснила Алекс. – Видишь эти красные точки? – она приподняла веко женщины. – Асфиксия. Убийца нажал слишком сильно и сломал ей гортань.

Горацио перевел взгляд на рентгеновский снимок, затем снова на мертвую женщину.

- Алекс, - задумчиво протянул он. – Алекс, убийца мог не заметить, что она мертва?

- Не думаю, - покачала головой Алекс. – На теле единственное посмертное повреждение – от удара ножом. Труп он не насиловал, значит, остановился практически сразу.

- Ему нужно, чтобы жертва сопротивлялась, - покивал головой Горацио. Его лицо снова превратилось в застывшую маску. – Тем не менее, он нанес удар и оставил нож в теле. Чтобы все выглядело так же. Спасибо, Алекс.

Горацио быстро вышел из морга, сопровождаемый сочувственным взглядом Алекс. Впрочем, подумала она с усмешкой, наверняка Горацио наберет свой домашний номер, едва выйдя за дверь, и вернется в лабораторию уже совершенно спокойным и готовым работать дальше.

...

Кристина села на корточки возле надгробья, провела по нему ладонью, убирая принесенный откуда-то ветром лист. Или здороваясь.

- Привет, - тихонько сказала она. Пробежалась пальцами по выгравированным буквам, будто читая слепым методом имена. «Пол Грэй, Кристина Грэй, Вирджиния Грэй».

Горацио стоял в нескольких шагах за ее спиной, широко расставив ноги и склонив голову. Наверное, он должен был бы чувствовать себя лишним при этом прощании. Но почему-то не испытывал этого чувства. Вообще ему было удивительно спокойно, даже столь привычной тоски и беспомощности, постоянно испытываемой раньше на кладбище, не было сегодня.

- Ты будешь самым красивым ангелочком, мое солнышко, - ласково сказала Кристина. – Тебе пойдет белое платьице и белые крылышки, – она помолчала, обводя пальцем имя девочки, потом свое. - Я не смогу пойти с тобой, Джинни. Не сейчас. Ты уж подожди. Мама любит свою малышку.

Кристина умолкла. Горацио очень хотелось подойти и обнять ее за плечи, но откуда-то он знал, что это неуместно. Не сейчас.

- Пол… - Кристина села прямо на траву, еще немного вялую после того, как снятый дерн уложили обратно на могилу. Села, подобрав под себя ноги, склонив голову к плечу, будто приготовившись к долгой беседе. – Пол, мне жаль, что все так вышло. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ни в чем не виноват. Ты обещал, что я никогда не пожалею о том, что вышла за тебя замуж. Ты был прав. Но теперь…

Кристина снова сделала паузу, и Горацио вдруг ощутил, как у него задрожали руки, потому что понял, что сейчас Кристина будет говорить о нем. Горацио крепко сжал очки, унимая дрожь, - на какое-то мгновение ему захотелось тихо уйти, якобы из деликатности, но на самом деле для того, чтобы не слышать…

- Знаешь, тогда, в Камбодже… - заговорила Кристина, и Горацио удивленно вскинул глаза. Неужели предчувствие его обмануло? – Я все время спрашивала себя: зачем я выжила? Вся моя жизнь, вся моя семья… Я очень старалась выжить, ради них, но когда выжила, я обнаружила, что осталась одна. Целых три года я пыталась понять, зачем? Нет, - внезапно покачала головой Кристина. Ее взгляд устремился куда-то в алеющее закатное небо, над могильной плитой. – Сначала я пыталась понять, «за что» и «почему». Потом уже «зачем». На первые два вопроса я не знаю ответа до сих пор. Да и вообще, вряд ли их кто-то знает. А вот зачем… Я выжила затем, чтобы жить дальше.

Горацио стоял, опустив голову и глядя в землю невидящим взглядом. Предчувствие его не обмануло. Просто Кристина говорила не совсем о нем, а скорее для него. Наверное, поэтому она и не возражала, когда он пошел сюда, а не остался ждать у входа.

- Я не знаю, что будет теперь, - продолжала Кристина. – Но я знаю, что мне следует делать. Я буду жить дальше, Пол.

Кристина сняла обручальное кольцо с пальца, поцеловала и засунула между кусками дерна. Снова пробежалась пальцами по выгравированным в камне именам, легко поднялась на ноги и подошла к Горацио.

Он не сразу смог поднять глаза. Ему было бесконечно, невыразимо радостно и грустно одновременно. Все пережитое им самим казалось таким незначительным по сравнению с тем, что пришлось на долю Кристины. И то, что теперь она снова говорила те слова, что он сам должен был сказать себе давным-давно…

Кристина подошла вплотную и заглянула ему в глаза. Слегка улыбнулась, и Горацио раскрыл объятия, позволяя ей уткнуться ему в грудь лицом. Сколько бы и каких бы ошибок он не совершил в прошлом, он тоже знал, что нужно делать. Жить дальше. И быть благодарным судьбе за такой невиданный подарок. Он крепче сжал объятия, принимая этот дар судьбы, и, тут же, упираясь взглядом в могильную плиту, с тоскливой горечью подумал, что если судьба вновь обернется против него… Ведь Кристине это довелось пережить уже дважды.

- Горацио, - тихонько сказала Кристина.

- Да, - рассеянно откликнулся он.

- Пообещай, пожалуйста, - Кристина говорила чуть слышно, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к его груди. – Что если меня не станет…

- Кристина… - тоскливо попросил Горацио. Конечно, он понимал, что такое вполне возможно, но думать об этом не хотел.

- … ты попробуешь еще раз, - продолжила Кристина. – Потом еще и еще, если потребуется. До тех пор, пока тот, кто распоряжается нашими судьбами, не махнет рукой и не позволит тебе быть счастливым.

Горацио стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, прижимая к себе Кристину и вдыхая запах ее волос.

- Хорошо, - сказал он после долгой паузы.

Кристина подняла лицо, заглядывая ему в глаза, и улыбнулась.

- Тогда поехали домой? – ласково спросила она.

...

- Итак, что у нас есть? – ставя руки на пояс и становясь вполоборота, так, чтобы видеть снимки и на столе и экране одновременно, спросил Горацио.

- Полное совпадение всех деталей почерка Кристофера Менга, - окинув взглядом снимки, подвел итог Эрик. – Мария Барренс, темноволосая женщина небольшого роста, 36 лет, волосы обрезаны, кляп во рту из трусиков жертвы, руки связаны поясом от домашнего халата, изнасилована и убита, ДНК совпадает с образцами Менга.

- Ее собака, ирландский сеттер, - Райан кивнул на снимок и быстро взглянул на Кейна. Но говорить ничего не стал, рыжий цвет шерсти собаки мог быть обычным совпадением. – Убита раньше, чем хозяйка. На теле собаки насчитали 29 ножевых порезов, затем псу перерезали горло.

- Резал собаку, пока она могла визжать, затем убил на глазах у хозяйки, - кивнул Горацио. – Похоже.

- Нож идентичен тому, которым были убиты Пол и Вирджиния Грэй и ранена Кристина Грэй, - продолжила Келли. – И так же оставлен в теле жертвы.

- Однако жертва умерла до того, нож воткнули уже в мертвое тело, - сощурился Горацио.

Криминалисты переглянулись, не понимая, почему Горацио уделяет столько внимания этому факту.

- Если бы не было этого удара ножом, - склонив голову к плечу и внимательно вглядываясь в разложенные и развешанные снимки, задумчиво проговорил Горацио. – Могли бы мы усомниться, что это дело рук одного и того же человека?

Райан сложил руки на груди, исподлобья оглядывая снимки и ероша бровь большим пальцем, Келли чуть склонила голову набок, Эрик приоткрыл рот, опираясь ладонями о край стола и напряженно вглядываясь в фотографии.

- Нет, - наконец вынесла вердикт Келли. – Ты прав. Это излишне демонстративный жест.

- Тогда встает вопрос, - Горацио забарабанил пальцами по удостоверению. – Зачем он это сделал?

- Эйч, он сумасшедший садист, - пожал плечами Эрик. – Ты уверен, что в его поступках присутствует доступная пониманию логика?

- Это может быть извращенная логика с нашей точки зрения, - возразил Райан. – Но мы должны понимать, зачем он это делает. Чего ждать дальше.

- Непонятно, почему он вообще отступил от своей цели, - неуверенно проговорила Келли. – Мы проверяли тщательно, Мария Барренс никак не пересекалась ни с Кристофером Менгом, ни с Горацио, ни с Кристиной…

- Значит, мы должны найти мотив, - быстро подняв и опустив брови, подвел итог Кейн.

...

- Он тебя дразнит, - сказала Кристина, прижимаясь к боку Горацио и укладывая голову ему на плечо, едва он выключил телевизор. – Выманивает, злит.

Горацио прищурился, пытаясь сообразить, что могла понять Кристина из этого выпуска новостей, и вспомнить все, что он говорил ей сам. Как она могла угадать так точно?

- Я разговаривала с Келли, - не стала мучить его Кристина.

- С Келли? – переспросил Горацио, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. – Так вы общаетесь?

- Они с Алекс приходили ко мне в больницу, - улыбнулась Кристина, приподнимаясь и разворачиваясь. Теперь она сидела рядом с Горацио, подобрав под себя ноги и поглаживая обеими руками кисть его руки. – Сказали, что по работе, ну и узнать, как я себя чувствую, но, мне кажется, - она склонила голову к плечу, – они просто хотели посмотреть, над кем ты так трясешься.

Горацио усмехнулся, разворачивая руку ладонью к себе и ловя кристинины пальцы. Заводить друзей Кристина умела. Разговаривать так, чтобы человек рассказывал то, чего никому никогда не рассказывал и не собирался – тоже.

- Почему он не нападает на меня? – заинтересованно спросил он. Если кто и мог просчитать непредсказуемую логику Менга, так это Кристина, так что в конечном итоге даже лучше, что она в курсе дела. – Разве не лучше напасть, пока противник ничего не подозревает?

- Это азиатская тактика, - чуть сдвинула брови Кристина. – Если напасть неожиданно, все равно есть риск, что противник окажется готов к нападению. Сейчас его цель – измотать тебя, заставить потерять голову от ярости и жажды мести, - ее глаза потемнели от воспоминаний. – Потеряв голову, человек бежит за врагом, не глядя под ноги, отрываясь от своих. И ему повезет, если он просто наступит на мину и быстро умрет. Хуже, если он попадет в плен, где его заставят умирать в яме, долго и мучительно.

- Ты попадала в такую яму? – осторожно спросил Горацио.

- Не я, - качнула головой Кристина. Слабо улыбнулась. – Питер. А я пришла за ним, - она пожала плечами, будто удивляясь собственной смелости. – Тогда мы и познакомились с Кристофером, - Кристина быстро взглянула на Горацио и вновь опустила взгляд, поглаживая его ладонь и пальцы. – Питер был очень плох, идти сам не мог. Я помогла выбраться еще нескольким пленным, а они помогли донести Питера. Среди них был и Кристофер, ему было всего 24 года. Он отделался парой синяков и ссадин, его захватили накануне, но был ужасно напуган.

Кристина умолкла, и Горацио потянул ее на себя, видя, как ее взгляд блуждает в пустоте. Кристина снова легла рядом, прижавшись к его плечу. Если бы не она, Кристофер был бы уже на полпути к цели. Горацио хорошо помнил свое состояние у дома Аннабель. Ему невероятно повезло, что Кристина выжила. Он вспомнил небольшой медальон с двумя прядками волос – темной и рыжей. Могло остаться лишь это. Возможно, Кристина захочет оставить этот медальон себе, когда закончится это дело. Ведь она любила Вирджинию, как и ту, первую Вирджинию, погибшую в Камбодже. Мысли Горацио перескочили на разговор с Эми и слова Кристины. О хорошем человеке, который очень помог.

- А почему ты сказала Эми, что я очень тебе помог? – спросил он, поглаживая ее по плечу.

- А разве нет? – зарываясь носом в его рубашку, усмешливо переспросила Кристина.

- Нет, - сделал покаянную гримасу Горацио. – Ты мне помогала, а я…

- Горацио, - Кристина развернулась, заглядывая ему в лицо. Это прозвучало с легким упреком, мол, прекрати дурачиться, но, заглянув ему в глаза, Кристина смягчилась и улыбнулась. – Ты правда не понял? – она спрятала лицо на мгновенье, в ее глазах появились хорошо знакомые Горацио лукавые огоньки, когда она снова заговорила. – Конечно, помог, - серьезно сказала Кристина, отводя прядь волос с его лба. – Я не понимала, зачем жить дальше, если все, кого я любила, умерли. Я смотрела на других мужчин и понимала, что никого не полюблю так, как любила мужа. Потом появился ты… - Кристина снова провела рукой по его волосам, ласково улыбнулась. – И оказалось, что я просто смотрела не на тех. Что я не разучилась любить…

Горацио смотрел в ее карие глаза и поражался, как просто она все это говорит. Он так не умел.

- Но ты же говорила… - напомнил он.

- Да, говорила, - кивнула Кристина. – Я не имела права пользоваться твоим состоянием. Для этого и существует врачебная этика. Ты должен был вернуться к Элине, и сделать выбор снова.

- Я… - поморщился Горацио. Кристина решила, что он сделал тогда выбор, а он просто-напросто все забыл.

- Ты сделал его сейчас, - перебила его самобичевание Кристина. – И теперь было бы очень неплохо, если бы ты мог сказать, что уже поговорил с Элиной об этом.

Горацио резко сел, и Кристина мгновенно убрала руки. Он отвернулся и спрятал глаза. Кристина права, чем скорее он это сделает, тем лучше. После похорон Горацио был слишком измотан, чтобы заводить подобный разговор, а потом… Потом он просто забыл.

- Ты чувствуешь себя… предателем? – тихо спросила из-за спины Кристина.

- Да, - оборачиваясь к ней, сознался Горацио.

- Из-за того, что дал ей надежду? – склонила голову набок Кристина.

- Да, - тоскливо ставя домиком брови, подтвердил Горацио. – Я был уверен… Я думал…

- Я тоже была уверена, что ты ее любишь, - чуть пожала плечом Кристина. – Несмотря на все твои заявления о том, что вы «просто семья».

Горацио хотел было сказать, что он не говорил ей такого, но потом подумал, что по сути Кристина права. К чему прикидываться перед ней? Он виноват. Он ошибся. Теперь Горацио видел разницу в своих чувствах по отношению к ним. Он любит лишь одну.

- Но я не понимаю, почему ты решил, что если ты не любишь теперь, значит, ты предатель и обманщик, и не любил никогда, - добавила Кристина, обнимая колени и прижимаясь к ним щекой.

- Разве так бывает? – потерянно спросил Горацио. Любовь – одна, на всю жизнь…

- Я думаю, любовь живая, - медленно, словно размышляя вслух, заговорила Кристина. – Она растет из уважения и взаимопонимания, заботы и нежности. Всё это часто принимают за любовь, даже чаще, чем страсть. Но это лишь начало любви. Или конец, если ей не позволили случиться.

Горацио вздрогнул, глядя прямо в глаза Кристине.

- Не решай за нее, - накрывая ладонью его ладонь, мягко сказала Кристина. – Это самое обидное, что ты можешь сделать.

- Придется многое объяснять, - Горацио снова лег, заложив руки за голову. Он ведь и Элине сказал, что Кристина умерла. Теперь придется признаться, что это не так. Что он солгал. Но лучше уж он сам это скажет.

- Да, это непросто, - согласилась Кристина. – Тебя никто не заставляет исповедаться, - улыбнулась она, водя ладонью по его груди. – Но некоторые вещи, особенно важные вещи, нужно говорить вслух.

Горацио улыбнулся, вспоминая, как трудно ему давались первые разговоры с Кристиной. И ведь отчасти причиной этому была именно Элина. Как она воспримет его признание? Этого он не мог понять, как ни старался. Но он должен был отпустить Элину. Позволить ей начать строить свою жизнь. Пусть он никогда ей этого и не запрещал, но все же…

- Я хотела тебя спросить, - самым легкомысленным тоном, заставившим Горацио моментально насторожиться, сказала Кристина. – Возможно ли сделать к моим новым документам соответствующий диплом, - Горацио вслед за ней взглянул на новенькие удостоверение личности и кредитную карточку на имя Мелани Кром, принесенные им сегодня. – Или мне пока придется поработать санитаркой? – спокойно закончила Кристина.

Горацио ошарашенно замотал головой, широко открывая глаза и выставив ладонь перед собой.

- Стоп-стоп, какая работа, ты о чем? – он думал, что Кристина вернется в свою больницу, когда все закончится, и надобность скрывать свое имя пропадет.

- Горацио, знаешь, многие люди считают, что работа – это способ зарабатывать на жизнь, а семья – это сама жизнь, - Кристина сделала паузу, позволяя ему осмыслить услышанное. – Ты не из их числа, - она ласково погладила его по плечу. Горацио кивнул и пожал плечами, виновато улыбаясь. – Тебе не повезло. Я тоже, - мягко закончила Кристина.

Горацио взглянул на Кристину, поставив домиком брови. Наивно было с его стороны думать, что Кристина будет сидеть дома и ждать. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Кристофера поймают – неизвестно. Сколько бы выдержал он сам? Нужно было сразу об этом подумать.

- И очень даже мне повезло, - пробормотал он, загребая Кристину в объятия.

- Горацио Кейн, ты не отделаешься от меня такой грубой лестью, - старательно пряча улыбку, запротестовала Кристина, упираясь ладонями в его грудь.

- Протест отклоняется, - не ослабляя хватки, казенным голосом парировал Горацио. – Это отнюдь не грубая лесть, а просто попытка быть примерным учеником, - он заглянул Кристине в глаза и мягко продолжил. – Говорить вслух некоторые вещи. Особенно важные.

Кристина ослабила упор, и руки Горацио тоже расслабились, не выпуская ее из объятий. Кристина ласково провела рукой по его щеке, Горацио прикрыл глаза, быстро поворачивая голову и целуя ее в ладонь. Он действительно был ей очень благодарен.

- Мне невероятно повезло, - шепотом повторил Горацио, привлекая к себе Кристину.


	10. Chapter 10

Элина открыла дверь и замерла, разглядывая визитера. Горацио Кейн собственной персоной, очки в руках, голова опущена, ноги широко расставлены, будто он готовится к мощному порыву ветра из-за этой двери, который только ждет случая, чтобы сбить с ног. Он явился без звонка, без предварительной договоренности, улыбается как всегда немного смущенно, посматривает снизу вверх, в глазах вопрос и… И еще что-то новое. Неподдельное спокойствие, цельность, уверенность, которые обычно тут же исчезали, стоило им ощутить себя наедине.

- Проходи, - сказала Элина, отступая от двери. Заложив руку за спину и наклонив голову, пытаясь одновременно разобраться в беснующемся вихре чувств и удержать его внутри.

Горацио молча шагнул через порог и огляделся. Казалось, он видит ее дом впервые. Элина сделала приглашающий жест головой и рукой, и Горацио, быстро улыбнувшись, проследовал за ней в комнату.

Оттого, что Горацио больше не нервничал, Элину почему-то пробрала дрожь. Этот мужчина, и раньше-то никогда не оставлявший ее равнодушной, теперь был настолько притягателен, что Элина без раздумий бы прильнула к его груди, если бы он открыл объятия. Она никак не могла понять, что же в нем изменилось, вроде бы все было как и прежде, но это был другой Горацио Кейн. Невероятно, невыносимо обаятельный в своей спокойной уверенности.

- Чай, лимонад? – спросила Элина, войдя в гостиную. – Кофе?

- Нет, спасибо, - Горацио еще раз улыбнулся и неожиданно взял ее за руку. – Давай присядем и поговорим.

Элина послушно опустилась на диван, Горацио сел в кресло, наклонившись вперед и поставив локти на колени. Опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями. Соединил кончики пальцев, чуть постукивая ими друг об друга, будто репетируя про себя какую-то песню и задавая ритм. Элина наблюдала за ним, борясь с желанием запустить пальцы в его волосы, погладить по голове, по плечам, лаской помогая в принятии решения. Горацио поднял взгляд, и у нее перехватило дыхание. Решение было принято, но совсем не то, на которое она вдруг понадеялась, так глупо, так отчаянно. Так поздно. Горацио был спокоен. Слишком спокоен. Его глаза по-прежнему смотрели с участием и лаской, но это – все. Ничего больше дружеского участия не было в этих глазах, ни намека на то, что это вообще возможно. Элина сплела пальцы рук, сдерживая нахлынувшие чувства.

- Наверное, мне придется начать издалека, - Горацио, извиняясь, пожал плечами. Элина чуть прикусила губу и кивнула. Что ж, послушаем. – Ты наверняка помнишь, как четыре года назад меня захватили в заложники, - сказал Горацио, и Элина, усмехнувшись, откинулась на спинку дивана. Еще бы не помнить! – Меня держали в маленьком флигеле в саду. А еще там жила женщина, врач, потерявшая всю свою семью в Камбодже…

- Ты говоришь о Кристине Грэй? – чуть приподняв бровь, уточнила Элина.

- Тогда ее звали Кристина Маршалл, - кивнул Горацио. – Я не знал ее фамилии, она назвала лишь имя и объяснила, что будет приносить еду, а от меня требуется лишь ждать, пока меня освободят. Я не выполнил условия, попытался сбежать, был пойман и наказан, - на лицо Горацио набежала тень, он дернул уголком рта, но продолжил. – Но я никогда никому не говорил, что побег был подстроен Кристофером Менгом.

- Что?! – Элина не поверила своим ушам. – Он же избил тебя до полусмерти за это!

- Не за это, - Горацио дернул верхней губой, то ли выражая раздражение, то ли извиняясь. – Он приревновал меня к Кристине и таким образом убрал из ее дома.

Элина молчала. То, что Горацио решился заговорить на такую тему, которую обходил молчанием четыре года, уже было неожиданностью. А такое признание…

- А было за что? – глухо поинтересовалась она.

- На тот момент – едва ли, - поставив домиком брови, Горацио изучал собственные руки. – Все случилось позже, когда Кристина выхаживала меня после ямы, - Горацио снова дернул углом рта и зябко поежился. Воспоминания о яме были мучительны даже сейчас, по прошествии четырех лет. – А потом…

- Потом ты все забыл, - кивнула Элина, щурясь. Он-то забыл, но Кристина помнила его, и не собиралась продолжать отношения, судя по всему.

- Да, - Горацио снова опустил голову. Элина смотрела на него в некоторой растерянности, не понимая, что ей делать. Зачем он пришел? Чтобы рассказать о том, что случилось четыре года назад? Он вспомнил об этом не сегодня. Да и не похоже было по его виду, что его терзают сожаления о прошлом.

- Две недели назад Кристофер Менг сбежал и напал на семью Кристины, - снова заговорил Горацио и тут же умолк, крепко стиснув зубы.

- Горацио, - Элина придвинулась ближе и положила руку на его предплечье. – Горацио, ты не виноват в ее смерти.

Горацио криво улыбнулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

- Она не умерла, - тихо сказал он, поднимая глаза и накрывая руку Элины своей ладонью. – Нож не дошел до сердца, и Кристина осталась жива. Но Кристофер не должен был узнать об этом, и я все сделал так, чтобы заставить его поверить в ее смерть.

Элина смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Вот оно что…

- И похороны… - уточнила она.

- Это была одна из наших Джейн Доу, - кивнул Горацио. – Если бы ее не похоронили со всей семьей, могли возникнуть подозрения, - он говорил все это, а сам пристально вглядывался в глаза Элины, пытаясь понять, что она сейчас думает и чувствует.

Если бы она сама могла это понять! Всего несколько минут назад ей почудилось, что… Теперь Элина понимала, что все это новое не имеет к ней ни малейшего отношения, да и это действительно было бы странно, если бы Горацио так воспылал к ней ни с того, ни с сего, что решился бы разрушить шаткое равновесие, за эти годы превратившееся в Великую Китайскую стену, надежно разделяющую их. Глупо было бы прикидываться, что она никогда не думала о нем, как о партнере, о муже, но только теперь поняла, насколько ей этого хотелось. А еще Элине вдруг безумно захотелось вернуть все назад, переиграть, переменить… Но тут же накатили сомнения – а могло ли все быть по-другому? Или именно так и предрешено было судьбой? Где был тот краеугольный камень, тот ключевой момент, после которого все шло, вытекая одно из другого, пока не пришло к закономерному финалу? Слишком поздно. Вот теперь уже действительно слишком поздно.

- Элина, - осторожно вклинился в ее мысли Горацио. – Ты чудесная, удивительная женщина, - его пальцы мягко сжали ее ладонь. – Просто мы с тобой…

- Горацио, - тряхнув головой, перебила его Элина. – О каких «мы с тобой» ты говоришь? Было ли когда-то это «мы»?

Он потупился, осмысливая услышанное, и снова поднял на нее виноватый взгляд.

- Оно могло бы быть, - слегка пожав плечами, сказал Горацио.

- Но этого не случилось, - сощурившись от внезапной горечи этих слов, ответила Элина. Неужели она это сказала? Сама?

Горацио смотрел исподлобья, в его глазах читалось искреннее сочувствие и желание помочь, но… Там не было той недосказанности, что всегда превращала их разговоры в полное скрытой значимости событие. Он отпускал Элину на свободу, и хотел помочь ей отпустить его. Она уважала Горацио за это, была благодарна за то, что он пришел сейчас и признался, предоставив и ей возможность вести себя достойно, а не дождался неловкой для всех троих встречи, после которой трудно было бы сохранить самообладание и хоть какие-то отношения. Но это не мешало ее душе рваться на части.

- Что ж, - вымученно улыбнулась Элина, поднимаясь. – Спасибо, что пришел.

Горацио как-то странно взглянул на нее, тоскливо поднялись домиком брови. Больше всего ему хотелось обнять сейчас Элину и сказать, что он уверен, что у нее все тоже будет хорошо. Но этот жест мог только ухудшить ситуацию, невольно подавая какие-то несбыточные надежды, а подобные слова были слишком грубы и фальшивы, как бы искренне он этого ей не желал.

- Элина, - Горацио тоже поднялся и теперь стоял совсем рядом. Элина обхватила себя руками за плечи, ей было странно холодно. Горацио потер ладонями ее предплечья и все-таки притянул к себе. «Не решай за нее», - сказала Кристина. Слишком часто она оказывалась права, чтобы не прислушиваться к ее словам. – Мы все равно остаемся семьей, - тихо сказал он. – Что бы ни случилось, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня.

- Я знаю, - горькая, тоскливая улыбка тронула губы Элины. Она не могла надышаться им. Напоследок.

- Некоторые вещи нужно говорить вслух, - со странной интонацией произнес Горацио, гладя ее по голове.

Элина заглянула ему в глаза и тут же отстранилась. К чему тешиться иллюзиями? Да, возможно, когда-то, это могло случиться, Горацио был бы с ней. Но теперь это была только иллюзия, а Элина была достаточно гордой и достаточно умной, чтобы понимать недолговечность такого самообмана, сладкого самообмана, кружащего голову в его объятиях. Горацио понимает, что ей нелегко сейчас, чувствует себя без вины виноватым, готов подставить плечо, сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь ей пережить это, но он не останется.

- Тебя ждут, - просто сказала Элина.

- Ждут, - кивнул Горацио, его лицо смягчилось, взгляд стал мечтательным, и Элина лишний раз убедилась, насколько была права. Он был не с ней. Элина улыбнулась, глядя на опустившего глаза Горацио. Похоже, он сам еще не привык к этому чувству, когда его ждут дома, но оно наполняет его невыразимым счастьем. Элина склонила голову к плечу. Самое странное, что она действительно была очень рада за него.

- Приятно видеть тебя таким, - не удержалась она.

Горацио быстро взглянул на нее, будто проверяя, правильно ли он расслышал, смущенно улыбнулся и слегка пожал плечами. Он был счастлив, и желал того же и ей.


	11. Chapter 11

- Нет такого признака, который объединял бы все девять жертв, - Келли еще раз окинула взглядом снимки и схемы, как будто надеялась вдруг, по мановению волшебной палочки, найти то общее звено, которое они безуспешно искали все это время.

- Он рушит все наши схемы, - поддакнул Эрик. – Стоит нам выстроить более-менее логичное предположение, как следующая жертва не укладывается в цепочку.

Горацио молчал, скрестив на груди руки. Только что они закончили мозговой штурм, с тем же результатом, что и все предыдущие – системы в действиях Менга не было.

- Самое большое число совпадений – пять, - продолжила подведение итогов Келли. – Пятеро женщин заходили в одно и то же кафе, трое – регулярно, так как оно находится неподалеку от места жительства, работы, учебы, - она поочередно указала на снимки. – Синди Фернелл дважды в месяц встречалась там с подругой, а Линдси Барт вообще заходила туда единожды, когда была по делам в этом районе.

- Остальные совпадения еще более частичные, - пожал плечами Райан. – Двое гуляли с собаками в одном и том же парке, хотя и не были знакомы, двое ходили в один и тот же супермаркет за покупками, трое жили в одном районе, трое работали в одном районе.

Горацио поморщился. Слишком расплывчато. Имея массу улик на руках, они не могли сузить район поисков Кристофера Менга ни на квартал.

- Для всех девяти жертв общим является лишь темный цвет волос, небольшой рост, хрупкое телосложение, - Эрик взглянул на прикусившего губу Кейна. – И рыжий цвет волос или шерсти связанного с жертвой существа.

Келли стиснула зубы – собак и кошек, конечно, было жалко, но самое страшное, что в двух случаях из девяти сопутствующей жертвой были дети. Девочка семи лет и десятилетний мальчик.

- Мы должны определить, где и как он находит свои жертвы, - разглядывая карту Майами, упрямо сказал Горацио. Разноцветные отметки, обозначающие места, где бывали женщины, ставшие жертвами Кристофера Менга, никак не желали укладываться в систему. – Иначе это может длиться бесконечно.

Эрик пожал плечами, Келли отвела глаза. Каждую неделю Менг убивал. В таком огромном городе, как Майами, у него был практически неограниченный выбор жертв.

- Нет, скоро он попробует добраться до тебя, - внезапно сказал Райан.

Горацио вскинул прищуренные глаза, взглядом требуя пояснений.

- Он уже не получает удовольствия от убийств, - почесывая висок, заявил Райан. – Время пытки сокращается с каждым разом. Синди Фернелл, Мария Барренс, Кенди Льюис не вынесли пытки и умерли раньше, чем он планировал. Стейси Претчер всего полчаса не дожила до приезда скорой. Но Кристину Грэй он истязал больше четырех часов, - Райан виновато взглянул на Горацио, но тот лишь двинул желваками при этом упоминании. – Линдси Барт, пятую жертву, он убил через два часа, а Патрицию Холл, последнюю, практически сразу, это уже не пытка, а просто изнасилование и убийство.

- Он превращается в обычного серийного убийцу-маньяка, - покачала головой Келли.

Горацио задумчиво разглядывал снимки. Хрупкие женщины небольшого роста, но в словах Райана был здравый смысл – одно дело, на сколько хватало сил этих женщин, другое дело, что сам насильник ставил точку все раньше. Завершающий удар наносился все так же, оставляя жертвам шанс выжить, но женщины умирали либо еще во время истязания, либо до приезда скорой, либо, как Керри Макривер, на операционном столе. Кроме Кристины, выжить не удалось никому.

Теперь, едва заподозрив, что преступление совершено Менгом, криминалисты в первую очередь вызывали саперов. На пяти последних местах преступления криминалистов поджидали «приветы» от Кристофера Менга. После обнаружения первой бомбы Трипп пытался настоять, чтобы Горацио не появлялся на этих местах преступления, но тот был непреклонен. «Я полностью себя контролирую и не полезу, куда не надо», - поднимая брови, заявлял Кейн, и Фрэнк смирился.

- И все-таки… - начал Горацио, когда в стекло двери постучали.

- В чем дело, Рик? – спросил Горацио, выходя за дверь.

- Тебя вызывает шеф, - сообщил тот. – Срочно.

- А ты решил, что я не знаю, где его кабинет? – уточнил Горацио, когда Стеттлер зашел вместе с ним в лифт.

- Нет, меня вызвали тоже, - скривился Рик, поправляя галстук.

Горацио прищурился, глядя на его демонстративную возню с галстуком. Судя по всему, вызов не сулил ничего хорошего.

Войдя в кабинет шефа, Горацио практически не удивился, застав его в компании троих мужчин, двое из которых имели весьма специфическую наружность. Фигурально выражаясь, им не хватало вывески «федералы», но по сути такая вывеска была бы излишней. Не опознать федеральных агентов в одинаково стриженных, одетых в темные костюмы, сохраняющих невозмутимо-пренебрежительное выражение на стандартно-неприметных лицах мужчинах мог бы разве что слепой или идиот. Шеф кивком поприветствовал Кейна и Стеттлера.

- Федеральные агенты Джеймсон и Крепсток, - представил шеф мужчин. – Специальный агент Рид, - кивнул он в сторону нескладного молодого парня, забившегося в дальний угол со своим блокнотом.

Стеттлер прошел к окну, делая вид, что пришел сюда лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться видом из окна, Рид улыбнулся вошедшим и снова углубился в свои записи, агенты молча сверлили взглядами остановившегося посреди комнаты Кейна.

- Думаю, вы догадываетесь, зачем вас вызвали, лейтенант, - процедил Джеймсон.

Горацио переступил на месте, разворачиваясь боком, взглянул на шефа, который сразу отвел глаза, и понимающе вздохнул.

- Зачем, пока не знаю, но догадываюсь почему, - склонив голову набок, ответил он. – Патриция Холл, насколько мне известно, племянница мэра.

Федералы переглянулись.

- Дело не в этом, - укоризненно произнес Крепсток. – Вы два месяца не можете поймать орудующего в городе маньяка, поэтому ваше начальство оказалось вынуждено обратиться за помощью к нам.

- За помощью? – саркастически переспросил Горацио.

- Именно, - кивнул Крепсток, снова принимаясь сверлить лейтенанта взглядом. – Вы не отстраняетесь от дела, просто часть ваших полномочий переходит к нам. Если, конечно, вы не заявите самоотвод, что вам, если говорить начистоту, следовало сделать с самого начала.

- Выскажитесь яснее, будьте так любезны, - упрямо наклоняя голову и исподлобья глядя на федерала, потребовал Горацио.

- Я уже говорил, лейтенант Кейн не может не участвовать в данном деле, поскольку является основной мишенью, - поспешил вмешаться Стеттлер, видя, что Горацио готов схлестнуться с федералом, такими взглядами они обменивались.

- Пока что об этом ничто не свидетельствует, - иезуитским вкрадчивым тоном сказал Джеймсон, откидываясь на спинку стула и барабаня пальцами по папке с материалами дела.

- Я выскажусь яснее, - твердолобо продолжил Крепсток, невзирая на попытки остальных смягчить возникшее напряжение. – Думаю, человек, создавший конфликт интересов, позволивший убийце два месяца гулять на свободе, должен подумать о самоотводе в интересах дела.

Горацио снова взглянул на шефа, пытаясь определить, насколько начальство согласно с данной постановкой вопроса. Тот отмалчивался и прятал глаза. Это не сильно обнадеживало – видимо, сам шеф не был согласен с этой точкой зрения, иначе Горацио давно сняли бы с дела, но после убийства Патриции Холл на него как следует надавили, так что теперь он ничем не мог помочь лейтенанту.

- И что же изменит мой самоотвод? – поинтересовался Горацио. – Узнав об этом, Менг сдастся властям?

Специальный агент не выдержал и фыркнул, поспешно утыкаясь в свой блокнот и заправляя за ухо свесившиеся на лицо волосы.

- Насколько мы поняли, - Джеймсон снова побарабанил пальцами по папке. – Главная проблема заключается в том, что вы не знаете, где Менг появится в очередной раз.

Горацио кивнул, с неподдельной заинтересованностью взглянув на федерала. Неужели у них есть способ решить эту задачку? Горацио хотел бы надеяться, потому что Кристофер Менг, разгуливающий по Майами, дамокловым мечом висел над его головой. По молчаливому соглашению, они с Кристиной не обсуждали перспективу своих отношений, просто жили под одной крышей, безудержно радуясь каждому вечеру, который проводили вместе, и каждой ночи, когда засыпали, обнявшись. Сначала нужно было решить проблему с Кристофером, и Горацио было глубоко плевать на профессиональную гордость, если кто-то предложит решение, которое позволит ему, наконец, не путаться в именах, а произносить простое и ясное «моя жена».

- Кристофер Менг явственно ориентирован на женщин определенного типа, - продолжил свою мысль федерал, и Горацио сжал челюсти, уже догадываясь, что предлагаемое решение его не устроит. Никак.

- И только личная заинтересованность, на наш взгляд, мешает вам покончить с этим делом, - снова вклинился Крепсток. – Достаточно было организовать небольшую утечку информации в прессу, и грамотно подготовить ловушку.

- Если я скажу, что категорически против подобного варианта, но не из-за личной заинтересованности, а потому что считаю его непрогнозируемо опасным и недопустимым по этическим соображениям? – глухо спросил Горацио, упираясь взглядом в пол.

- Боюсь, мы вам не поверим, лейтенант, - со слащавой улыбкой отрезал Джеймсон.

- И что же вы намерены делать? – насторожился Горацио.

- Мы намерены завершить, наконец, это дело, лейтенант, - изучающе разглядывая его, вкрадчиво протянул Джеймсон. Взглянул на часы и перевел взгляд на дверь.

Горацио, холодея, проследил его взгляд. Стекло двери было матовым, но фигура рядом с патрульным офицером, как раз поднявшим руку, чтобы постучать, едва доходила до плеча рослому парню. Полицейский пропустил Кристину в комнату, окинул взглядом присутствующих, кивнул лейтенанту, будто удостоверяясь, что доставил визитера по назначению, и вышел.

Кристина стояла у двери, спокойно оглядывая собравшихся и позволяя разглядеть себя. Горацио отметил, что она одета в светлый деловой костюм, а не в свободную блузу и джинсы, как ушла сегодня на смену, значит, ее завезли домой переодеться, а не вызвали прямо из больницы.

- Думаю, лейтенанту не обязательно присутствовать при нашем разговоре, - прервал паузу Джеймсон.

Горацио вздрогнул, упрямо наклоняя голову.

- Почему? – спокойно и негромко поинтересовалась Кристина, прежде чем он успел запротестовать.

- Э-э-э, … мэм, - не смог определиться с выбором имени федерал.

- Меня зовут Кристина, - любезно подсказала она, заставив всех присутствующих, кроме федерала и его напарника, проглотить улыбку.

- Дело в том, - решил поддержать замешкавшегося коллегу Крепсток. – Что нам не хотелось бы, чтобы лейтенант оказывал давление на ваши суждения своим мнением, - он попытался изобразить любезную и понимающую улыбку.

- Мнение лейтенанта Кейна будет значимо вне зависимости от того, с какой стороны двери он находится, - чуть пожала плечом Кристина.

Горацио сделал пару шагов и привалился плечом к стене рядом со стоящим у окна Риком. Тот покосился на него со странным выражением, и было с чего.

Горацио вдруг стало весело. Абсолютно спокойно и весело. Он наблюдал за выражением лиц федералов, гадая про себя, как выглядел он сам во время тех первых разговоров, когда реплики и реакции Кристины то и дело ставили его в тупик, неужели таким же идиотом?

- Я не могу высказать свое суждение, не зная сути дела, - приподняла брови Кристина, видя, что пауза затянулась.

- Суть дела в том, что мы предлагаем провести операцию по поимке Кристофера Менга, - начал Крепсток.

- Я врач, а не спецназовец, - уточнила Кристина.

Федералы переглянулись, затем уставились на Кристину, пытаясь уловить хоть тень насмешки, но Кристина выжидающе глядела на них, с чемпионским спокойствием ожидая продолжения.

- Кристофер Менг убивает женщин, похожих на вас, - снова заговорил Крепсток. – Мы предлагаем создать утечку информации о том, что вам удалось выжить, разумеется, обеспечив вам надежное прикрытие, и раз и навсегда решить эту проблему.

- Легко известить о том, что я жива, - прищурилась Кристина. – А вот снова убедить, что я мертва, если что-то пойдет не так, вряд ли выйдет.

- Вы такого низкого мнения о федеральных властях? – зло взглянув на Кейна, резко спросил Крепсток.

- Мы разработаем операцию очень тщательно, - заверил Джеймсон.

- Если бы вы разрабатывали операцию тщательно, то поинтересовались бы мнением вашего профайлера, - Кристина слегка улыбнулась удивленно поднявшему на нее взгляд молодому человеку. – А он бы объяснил, что мое участие в подобной операции крайне нежелательно.

- Почему вы решили, что он профайлер?

- Почему ваше участие нежелательно?

Крепсток и Джеймсон выпалили вопросы одновременно, заставив Кристину улыбнуться.

- Ты действительно против? – недовольно спросил Джеймсон, когда по воцарившемуся молчанию понял, что ответа от Кристины не дождется.

- Да, - быстро кивнул Рид, снова заправляя волосы за ухо. – Сейчас Менг уверен в том, что почти выиграл. Если он поймет, что его все это время водили за нос, может выкинуть все, что угодно. Дразнить его тем, что яблоко раздора все это время было у соперника, крайне нежелательно.

- Он потеряет голову и его легко будет взять, - перебил его Крепсток.

- Особенно после того, как он взорвет многоэтажный жилой дом или торговый центр, - поддержала Кристина, сделав совершенно серьезное лицо.

- И что вы предлагаете? – раздраженно спросил Джеймсон.

- Я? – вскинула брови Кристина. – Ну, например, позволить лейтенанту Кейну спокойно работать.

Все взгляды обратились на Горацио, опустившего голову и тщетно пытающегося спрятать улыбку.

- Мы не можем позволить ему затянуть это дело еще на два месяца, - буркнул Джеймсон.

- Конечно, - кивнула Кристина. – Лучше рискнуть моей и его жизнью, а заодно жизнью многих жителей Майами. Ведь в случае успеха вы получите похвалу от начальства и грамоту в личное дело, а в случае провала все останется как есть, Кристофер продолжит убивать, вы сможете сделать еще попытку, а в проигрыше останется только лейтенант Кейн.

Смутился даже Джеймсон. Только Крепсток еще не сдался.

- И вам не жаль тех женщин, которые погибнут, пока лейтенант будет ловить этого ублюдка? Подумайте о них.

- Жаль, - глаза Кристины сузились, голос слегка сел. – Даже больше, чем вам. Потому что я представляю, что их ждет. Но я не могу думать обо всех будущих жертвах, забыв о том человеке, о котором должна думать в первую очередь. Война – хороший учитель, агент. Это жестоко, но такова жизнь. Нужно выбирать. Вы хотите заставить лейтенанта поставить мою или его жизнь на кон против жизней других женщин, которых может убить Менг, - агенты опустили глаза, в запоздалой попытке скрыться от ее проницательности. – И убедить его в том, что он не имеет права следовать собственным интересам, что он давал клятву служить и защищать, а потому должен выбирать благо для общества. А я спрошу вас, эти другие женщины будут любить его? Сколько убийств совершается в Майами каждый день? Он каждый раз должен ставить на кон свою любовь и свою жизнь?

Все это Кристина говорила уже знакомым Горацио ровным, отстраненно-спокойным голосом. Он подошел и опустил руки ей на плечи. Кристина осеклась, развернулась и уткнулась лицом в его рубашку.

- Я думаю, разговор закончен, - взглянув по очереди на всех присутствующих, сказал Горацио.

- На сегодня, пожалуй, да, - неожиданно подал голос шеф.

Горацио заглянул в лицо Кристине и крепко взял ее за руку, выводя из кабинета. Она покорно последовала за ним, даже не взглянув ни на кого на прощание. Горацио злился на себя, что не прекратил разговор раньше, не почувствовал, что Кристина вот-вот сорвется. Казалось, она полностью владеет собой и ситуацией. В последнее время он стал замечать некоторую особую напряженность, которая появлялась в глазах Кристины при упоминании Менга. Больше всего это было похоже на страх, обычный страх, но Горацио не понимал, почему бы Кристине вдруг начать бояться Кристофера именно теперь. Разговаривать об этом она не хотела, но с удовольствием искала укрытия в его объятиях.

- Я вызову патруль, они отвезут тебя домой, - сказал он, почувствовав, что Кристина немного успокоилась после этой внезапной вспышки.

- Нет, вызови такси, мне нужно вернуться в больницу, - попросила Кристина. – Мы поговорим вечером, хорошо?

Горацио заглянул ей в глаза, но Кристина, даже если прочитала невысказанный вопрос, отвечать не стала. Что ж, вечером, так вечером.

- Сходим куда-нибудь? – спросил он.

- Нет, - покачала головой Кристина. – В другой раз. Ты не против, если мы поужинаем дома?

- Конечно, не против, - улыбнулся Горацио.

- Я не против, если ты попробуешь спровоцировать Кристофера на встречу с тобой, - неожиданно сказала Кристина, хотя Горацио уже решил отложить и этот вопрос на вечер. – Рано или поздно это все равно случится, и было бы неплохо, если бы тебя подстраховали в этот момент. Просто… Будь осторожен, - попросила она.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Горацио. – С тобой все в порядке?

- Я не должна была всего этого говорить, - закусила губу Кристина. – Но все в порядке, правда, - она взглянула на улицу. – Мое такси. До вечера.

- До вечера, - задумчиво повторил Горацио, глядя ей вслед.

...

- Доктор Кром, вы вернулись? – радостно-удивленный голос девушки-администратора не привлек внимания просматривающей списки поступивших вчера пациентов Элины.

А вот ответивший ей голос заставил слегка вздрогнуть.

- Да, у меня есть еще кое-какие дела, - услышала Элина. Обернулась, прищурившись. Ну да, ведь Горацио сказал, что он все сделал, чтобы убедить Кристофера в ее смерти. Значит, доктор Кром. Кристина мазнула по Элине рассеянным взглядом, явно не узнав ее, и пошла куда-то по своим делам. Элине показалось, что высокий мужчина, стоящий у одной из палат, как-то слишком нарочито отвернулся, надвинув бейсболку на лицо. Она прищурилась, вспоминая фотографию Менга, и тут же тряхнула головой. Кристофер – блондин, а не брюнет.

...

- Элина? – растерянно позвала Кристина, оглядывая подземную парковку у больницы.

Она уже собиралась уходить домой, когда ей передали записку от Элины с просьбой о срочной встрече. Кристина напряглась, решив, что что-то случилось с Горацио, да и его сотовый не отвечал, но, перезвонив в лабораторию, она узнала, лейтенант на выезде. Вероятно, что-то случилось у самой Элины, а у Горацио просто сел мобильный, - успокоила она сама себя.

Спустившись на нужный этаж, Кристина занервничала – парковка была пуста. Да и с чего вдруг Элине назначать ей встречу в таком месте? Она хотела уже развернуться и уйти. Но не успела. Обернувшись на звук мотора, Кристина увидела быстро приближающуюся машину всего в нескольких метрах от себя.


	12. Chapter 12

Элина внимательно просматривала список поступивших больных, но высокий мужчина в бейсболке почему-то не выходил у нее из головы. Брюнет, да и то, что он отвернулся именно в тот момент, когда Кристина проходила мимо него, ничего не значит. Тонкие усики изменяли восприятие лица мужчины, но все основные характеристики подходили. Элина еще раз глянула в ту сторону, делая вид, что поправляет волосы. Мужчина как раз выходил, через служебный выход. Элина сощурилась – мужчина не был одет как служащий больницы. Она вернула список и последовала за незнакомцем.

Спустившись по лестнице, Элина вышла на парковку. Остановившись возле самой двери, она достала пистолет и прислушалась. Никаких шагов, нет звука прогреваемого мотора, да и машин на стоянке практически нет, а те, что есть, похоже, стоят тут довольно долго. Куда же делся человек, похожий на Кристофера Менга? Колонна загораживала от нее часть гаража. Элина сделала несколько шагов в сторону – никого. Она оглянулась – на ручке двери вполне могли остаться отпечатки, значит, можно проверить ее предположение. «Горацио это не понравится», - подумала Элина, набирая его номер. Телефон не отвечал. Набрать номер лаборатории Элина не успела. Услышала шорох за спиной, развернулась и… Темнота…

...

- Люси, доктор Кром еще не ушла? – спросил Горацио девушку-администратора, нервно постукивая пальцами по удостоверению. Мобильный телефон разрядился не вовремя, а по возвращении в лабораторию ему передали, что звонила Мелани Кром. Передать Кристина ничего не просила, но сам факт звонка насторожил Горацио. За два месяца Кристина звонила в лабораторию лишь однажды, да и ее состояние сегодня внушало тревогу. Он перезвонил домой, но телефон молчал. Горацио решил заехать в больницу и, если Кристина еще не ушла, отвезти ее домой самому.

- Ушла, около часа назад, - улыбаясь, кивнула Люси.

- Около часа назад? – нахмурился Горацио. Куда же она пошла? Не то, чтобы он ее контролировал, просто звонок в лабораторию был как раз около часа назад.

- Я передала ей записку от детектива Салас, - продолжала тем временем девушка. – И она сразу ушла. Нет, сначала сделала пару звонков…

- Люси, - перебил Горацио. – Ты случайно не видела, что было в той записке?

- Нет, - преувеличено рьяно замотала головой Люси. – Что вы, я никогда не подсматриваю, - Горацио опустил голову, и девушка поспешила добавить, видя его разочарование. – Думаю, они договорились встретиться на парковке.

- Почему ты так решила? – прищурился Горацио.

- Детектив Салас вышла через служебный выход, потом пришел мужчина и принес от нее записку, а потом доктор Кром тоже вышла через служебный выход, - пожала плечами Люси. – Там давно никто не ставит машины, хорошее место, если нужно поговорить без свидетелей.

- Ясно, - кивнул Горацио. – Спасибо, Люси.

...

На парковке было тихо. Пусто. Но все то же самое знакомое ощущение неладности происходящего заставило Горацио насторожиться и вынуть пистолет из кобуры еще до того, как он заметил капли крови на полу. Он двинулся дальше, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, но, пройдя несколько шагов, остановился. Свежие следы протекторов, короткий и мощный разгон и торможение. Горацио тревожно заозирался по сторонам, боясь увидеть лужу крови или тело того, на кого был совершен наезд, но ничего не увидел. Ему послышался какой-то звук в дальней части гаража, где стояло несколько машин. Горацио медленно, поводя пистолетом перед собой, направился туда.

А затем со стоном бросился вперед, к стоящей чуть поодаль машине, упирающейся передним бампером в стену. К фигуре в светлом костюме, лежащей на капоте лицом вниз и придавленной машиной к стене.

- Кристина, - позвал он, нащупывая пульс на ее горле.

Быстро оглядел ее ноги, зажатые между бампером машины и стеной. Попытался, упираясь в стену, отодвинуть машину, но довольно быстро убедился, что его сил не хватит. Нужно было завести мотор, но взглянув в сторону водительского сиденья, Горацио вздрогнул.

- Черт, - быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, сквозь зубы пробормотал он. Кристофер должен быть где-то неподалеку, он не мог оставить ловушку без наблюдения. Но, прежде чем он успел сделать шаг, направляясь к сидящей на водительском месте Элине, его вдруг ухватили за руку.

- Ничего не открывай, - прошептала Кристина. – Дверцы, капот. Не заводи мотор.

- Как ты? – склонился к ней Горацио, осторожно проводя рукой по волосам. – Держись, сейчас я вас вытащу.

- Ничего, я в порядке, - пытаясь приподняться, но тут же снова ложась грудью на капот, с трудом проговорила Кристина. – Ловушка может быть везде…

Она обессиленно прикрыла глаза, и Горацио снова торопливо оглянулся. Парковка по-прежнему была пуста. Значит, машина действительно заминирована, иначе освободить женщин было бы слишком просто. Он обошел машину, вынул пистолет из кобуры. Элина наблюдала за ним расширенными глазами.

- Пригнись, - жестом попросил Горацио. Элина пригнулась, насколько позволяли примотанные липкой лентой к рулевому колесу руки, и отвернула лицо.

Горацио ударил рукояткой пистолета в стекло, раз, другой, затем провел по краю рамы, убирая острые осколки.

- Ты в порядке? –спросил он, освобождая руки Элины.

- Ничего страшного, - кивнула она, бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону Кристины. Горацио тоже взглянул в ту сторону и стиснул зубы. Кристина лежала без движения.

- Давай выбираться, - подхватывая Элину и вытаскивая ее через разбитое окно, предложил Горацио. – Где твой сотовый? – спросил он, поставив Элину на ноги.

- Не знаю, - растерянно сказала Элина, тронув рукой наливающийся кровоподтек на скуле. – Я… Прости…

- Так, - взяв ее за плечи и в упор глядя в глаза, сказал Горацио. – Иди наверх, вызывай саперов, быстрее, хорошо? Мы сейчас поднимемся.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Элина. – Но как же… - она снова кинула взгляд в сторону Кристины.

- Я разберусь, иди, - подтолкнул ее Горацио.

Проводив Элину взглядом, он быстро оглядел машины. Выбрав самую приличную на вид, рукояткой пистолета выбил окно, сломал замок зажигания, и, выбрав нужные провода, запустил мотор. Затем подъехал к машине, ставшей ловушкой, и, упираясь в заднее крыло, слегка нажал на педаль акселератора, сдвигая машину с места и разворачивая ее. Передний бампер отодвинулся от стены ненамного, но этого хватило, чтобы Горацио смог вытащить Кристину. Царапины на лбу и щеке, рукав порван на локте, как и колени брюк – вероятно, она сильно упала, прокатилась несколько метров. Но больше повреждений Горацио не видел, а Кристина все еще была без сознания, и это беспокоило – причиной тому могли быть внутренние травмы. Несколько секунд Горацио колебался, не лучше ли вызвать врача с носилками сюда, но передумал. Вдруг Кристофер решит проверить, почему не срабатывает его ловушка? Горацио поднял Кристину на руки, но уйти никуда не успел – из-за ближайшей колонны вдруг выступил довольно ухмыляющийся Менг собственной персоной. Мало того, вслед за собой он тут же вытащил за связанные липкой лентой руки Элину, приставив нож к ее горлу. Горацио осторожно положил Кристину и сделал несколько шагов в сторону.

- Стоп, - скомандовал Кристофер. – Пистолет на пол, медленно.

Горацио послушно вынул пистолет из кобуры, положил на пол и неожиданно сильно толкнул ногой, так, что пистолет отлетел куда-то далеко под машины. Его лицо вытянулось и слегка побледнело, он смотрел в сторону и в пол.

- На колени, руки за голову, - снова скомандовал Менг. – Я не шучу, - сильнее прижимая нож к горлу Элины, добавил он, заметив колебания Кейна.

Горацио опустился на колени, сцепляя руки в замок на затылке. Только бы один удобный момент, чтобы успеть прыгнуть на Кристофера раньше, чем он убьет Элину. Иначе, Горацио это отчетливо понимал, вопрос будет лишь в том, в каком порядке Менг будет их убивать. Менг снова довольно оскалился, подходя ближе, и, отшвырнув Элину, нанес Горацио нокаутирующий удар ногой в лицо.

Очнувшись, Горацио понял, что сидит, привалившись спиной к дверце машины. По лицу текла кровь, а, попытавшись ее стереть, он обнаружил, что правая рука пристегнута к ручке на дверце машины. Скорее всего, его же собственными наручниками.

- Красивая женщина, рыжий, - ненавистный голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Менг сидел неподалеку, одной рукой ухватив Элину за горло, а другой приподнимая прядь ее волос и нюхая их. Нож лежал рядом красноречивым намеком. – Несправедливо это, - задумчиво продолжал Кристофер. – Кому-то две женщины, а кому-то – грязная тюрьма…

- Кто чего заслуживает, - прохрипел Горацио.

Сработало моментально – Менг вскочил и подошел к нему. Горацио с трудом поднялся на ноги. Драка вышла короткой – лишенный возможности уворачиваться и действовать правой рукой, Горацио уже через пару минут сполз по дверце машины, пачкая ее своей кровью.

- Вот так-то, - сплюнул Менг. – А теперь сиди и наблюдай за представлением, - вкрадчиво добавил он. – Я специально оставил твою родственницу напоследок, - сказал Кристофер, направляясь к Элине. Она успела отползти за машину, но вряд ли это могло помочь. – Вообще-то она не в моем вкусе, но ради такого случая…

Горацио тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Получается, Кристофер следил за Элиной, а на Кристину вышел случайно? Горацио скользнул взглядом по тому месту, где он оставил Кристину, и забыл дышать – там было пусто. А через секунду она обрушилась на Кристофера всем весом, по-кошачьи спрыгнув на него с машины. В первый момент показалось, что задумка Кристины удалась, Кристофер пошатнулся, но тут же быстро развернулся, скидывая с себя Кристину, так что она пролетела несколько метров, ударившись о колонну, упала и замерла.

- Не ревнуй, киска, я могу начать и с тебя, - рассмеялся Менг, подбирая нож.

- Не смей! – выкрикнул Горацио, пытаясь оторвать ручку с дверцы машины или вытащить руку из наручников.

Кристина с трудом приподняла голову и увидела идущего на нее Менга, который при виде ее расширившихся от ужаса глаз, прерывисто и сладострастно вздохнул.

- Как же я по тебе соскучился, крошка, - с придыханием сказал он, расстегивая ремень.

Горацио молча, отчаянно рвался из оков, а Элина, уже пару минут безуспешно пытавшаяся достать его пистолет из-под машины связанными руками, развернулась и толкнула пистолет ногой, так, что он вылетел с другой стороны машины. Горацио рванулся к оружию, но его пальцы чиркнули по полу, на какой-то миллиметр не дотянувшись до пистолета.

Кристофер сделал еще шаг, и Кристина страшно, пронзительно закричала. У Элины чуть сердце не остановилось от этого крика, а Горацио, выворачивая кисть и не обращая внимания на боль, сделал еще один рывок.

Выстрелы загремели так часто, будто в его руках был автомат, а не пистолет. Горацио нажимал на курок до тех пор, пока не раздались щелчки, свидетельствуя о том, что в магазине пистолета закончились патроны. Кристофер тяжело рухнул лицом вперед, прямо на Кристину. Горацио, несколькими торопливыми ударами сломав ручку на дверце, протащил одно из колец наручников и бросился к ней.

Одним мощным рывком отшвырнув в сторону тело Кристофера, Горацио прижался ухом к груди Кристины. Сердце билось, еле слышно, но билось, а ее лицо было белым как мел. У Горацио тряслись не только руки, его колотила нервная дрожь.

- Кристина, - позвал он, проводя рукой по ее щеке. – Не оставляй меня, слышишь…

От его прикосновения голова Кристины безвольно склонилась набок.

- Пожалуйста, - жалобно попросил Горацио. – Эй, - позвал он, наклоняясь ниже, когда ему показалось, что ее ресницы дрогнули. – Это я, я здесь.

Кристина чуть приоткрыла глаза, и по вискам вдруг покатились беззвучные крупные слезы.

- Тише, тише, все хорошо, он больше никогда тебя не обидит, - торопливо заговорил Горацио, приподнимая ее и прижимая к себе. Голова Кристины безвольно запрокинулась, руки расслабленно свисали, кисть елозила по полу, но глаза были приоткрыты и слезы продолжали течь по лицу. Горацио торопливо сорвал с себя пиджак, зацепившись за кольцо наручников и скривившись от боли, и завернул ее, снова прижимая к себе.

- Все хорошо, - повторял он, слегка покачиваясь, то поглаживая Кристину по волосам, то принимаясь целовать ее лицо.

- Горацио… - Элина сумела подняться на ноги и подойти к ним, но что сказать, не знала.

- Она выживет, - пробормотал Горацио, не оборачиваясь. – Обязательно…

В его голосе отчетливо слышались слезы, но заглянув в лицо, Элина убедилась, что его глаза абсолютно сухие. Ей стало страшно. Лицо Кристины было мертвенно-бледным, даже губы практически не выделялись, безвольная расслабленность ее тела, неподвижный взгляд полуоткрытых глаз – казалось, Горацио просто сошел с ума и не желает принимать ужасную правду. Но тут Элина заметила слезы, текущие по лицу Кристины, вспомнила тот жуткий крик, который слышала, и поняла, что у нее просто сильнейший шок, нервный срыв.

Горацио практически не реагировал на окружающее, так что Элина сама поднялась наверх, вызвала полицию и попросила врачей спуститься на парковку.

- Сэр, посмотрите на меня, - сказал санитар, крепко беря Горацио за локоть, едва тот уложил Кристину на носилки. Горацио никак не отреагировал. – Сэр, - теперь санитар уже перехватил Горацио за обе руки. – Сядьте, пожалуйста.

Горацио нехотя сделал пару шагов и сел на каталку, позволяя себя осмотреть. Санитару пришлось взять его за подбородок, чтобы заставить отвести взгляд от Кристины и взглянуть себе в глаза.

- Сэр, как ваше имя? – раздельно спросил санитар.

- Горацио Кейн. Я в порядке, - недовольно мотнул головой Горацио. Ему показалось, что Кристина что-то сказала склонившейся к ней женщине.

- Мистер Кейн, кроме запястья, что-то болит? – настойчиво продолжил санитар.

Горацио с недоумением уставился на собственную руку. Оказывается, наручники уже успели снять, а он и не заметил, когда. Запястье распухло, запекшиеся ссадины на лице тоже начали саднить, но почему-то только сейчас, минуту назад Горацио ничего этого не чувствовал. Тем не менее, он попытался встать с носилок, не обращая на слова санитара ни малейшего внимания.

- Сэр, - удерживая его на месте, сказал мужчина. – Пожалуйста, сидите спокойно. Вы никуда не пойдете, пока я не осмотрю вас.

Горацио поморщился, но тон был настолько непререкаемым, что он подчинился. Осмотр прошел быстро, когда смыли кровь, оказалось, что на лице несколько несерьезных ссадин, затем санитар вправил и плотно забинтовал ему кисть правой руки, вывихнутой в попытке вырвать ее из наручников.

- Нужно сделать рентген, - сказал он. – Возможно, ребро сломано.

- Нет, - уверенно возразил Горацио, застегивая рубашку. – Мне ломали ребра, сейчас ничего похожего.

Но уйти наверх у него не получилось – прибыли федералы и его коллеги.

- Ваши подчиненные не будут расследовать это дело, - с места в карьер заявил Крепсток.

- Как знаете, - пожала плечами Алекс, отходя от тела.

- Это дело будет вести внутренний отдел, - поднимая брови и упирая руки в бока, сказал Рик Стеттлер.

На это возражений у федералов не нашлось.

- А пока лейтенант Кейн находится в административном отпуске, - продолжил Рик, обращаясь к Горацио, но глядя куда-то поверх его плеча. – До выяснения всех обстоятельств попрошу вас никуда не уезжать из города.

Тон Стеттлера был донельзя официален и сух, однако во взгляде криминалистам почудилось что-то такое, что позволяло предположить, что он не будет слишком сильно доставать Горацио, а просто следует протоколу.

...

Наверх Горацио попал лишь через час с лишним.

- Сейчас она спит, - сказал проводивший его до палаты врач. – Состояние вполне удовлетворительное. Небольшое внутреннее кровотечение было самой серьезной из полученных травм. Синяки и ссадины. Думаю, через пару дней можно будет ее выписать.

Горацио остановился у палаты, исподлобья взглянул на врача.

- Договаривайте, док, - прищурясь, сказал он.

- У нее серьезнейший нервный срыв, - укоризненно покачал головой врач, будто это Горацио был виновен в этом. – То, что все обошлось для них обоих, просто чудо. Как и то, что она собралась с силами и сумела предупредить, чтобы ей не вводили сильнодействующих лекарств.

- Погодите, док, - Горацио почему-то стало трудно дышать. – Вы хотите сказать…

Договорить он не мог.

- Да, она беременна, - врач с недоумением наблюдал за его смятением. – Как раз сегодня сдала анализы и прошла обследование. Шесть недель. Вы не знали?

- Нет, - покачал головой Горацио.

«Поговорим вечером», - сказала Кристина. Ее усилившийся страх, ее сегодняшняя вспышка, - все стало понятным.

- Пару дней ей придется полежать, но, я думаю… - пожал плечами врач.

- Спасибо, док, - перебил его Горацио.

Тот еще раз пожал плечами и ушел. Горацио стоял перед палатой, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Неизвестно, когда он волновался больше – сейчас или в тот раз, когда Кристина очнулась после нападения.

В этот раз Кристина спала. Ее лицо уже обрело нормальный оттенок, руки были сложены на животе, будто защищая его. Горацио сел рядом, накрыл ее ладонь своей, а затем обессиленно опустил голову на край кровати. Самые разнообразные мысли неслись на немыслимых скоростях во все стороны, закручиваясь умопомрачительной каруселью, и среди всего этого, словно два утеса в бушующем море, выделялись две мысли. «Менг мертв, опасности нет» и «У нас будет ребенок».

Проснулся он оттого, что Кристина положила руку ему на затылок, запуская пальцы в волосы. Горацио поднял голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом. В палате было странно светло, а, судя по тому, как затекли мышцы, он проспал всю ночь, и сейчас действительно было утро. Кристина слегка улыбнулась, отчего-то робко и неуверенно.

- Привет, - улыбнулся Горацио, и его лицо тут же стало очень мягким, каким-то по-детски беспомощным, когда он вспомнил…

- Тебе сказали? – закусив губу, спросила Кристина. Горацио кивнул, и на ее глазах вдруг снова выступили слезы. – Прости, пожалуйста, - пробормотала Кристина.

- За что? – растерялся Горацио. – Ну, что ты? Ты что, малыш? Все хорошо, иди ко мне, - он пересел на кровать, обнимая Кристину, которая никак не могла успокоиться.

- Я не знала, я думала, это из-за таблеток, которые мне давали после изнасилования, - сквозь слезы начала объяснять Кристина, всхлипывая и шмыгая носом. – Я думала, просто сбой цикла, но вчера сдала анализы, и…

- Это же замечательно, - целуя ее мокрое лицо, гладя по голове, прошептал Горацио. – Успокойся, все хорошо.

- Я собиралась тебе сказать вечером, все обсудить, - продолжила Кристина, заставив его замереть.

- Обсудить? Ты не хочешь этого ребенка? – разом поникая, спросил Горацио.

- Конечно хочу, - фыркнула Кристина, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь. – Но я же не знаю, хочешь ли ты?

- Ты все про меня знаешь, - снова начиная улыбаться, возразил Горацио. Крепче обнял Кристину, и продолжил уже серьезнее. – Но некоторые вещи нужно говорить вслух, так?

- Да, - тихо и немного напряженно согласилась Кристина, прижимаясь к нему щекой.

- Я очень хочу этого ребенка, - медленно и отчетливо, будто сдавая экзамен на дикцию, проговорил Горацио. – Я люблю тебя, люблю его, и всегда буду любить, и никому не отдам…

Горацио прижался щекой к волосам Кристины и закрыл глаза.

...

- Ты не сможешь так сидеть до бесконечности, - сказала Кристина некоторое время спустя. Ее голос обрел прежние интонации, она лежала, уютно устроившись в объятиях Горацио, и ему как раз казалось, что он вполне может сидеть так именно до бесконечности.

- Хочешь пить? - спросил Горацио, заметив, что ее голос немного хрипловат.

- Хочу домой, - ответила Кристина.

- Доктор сказал, тебе нужно пару дней полежать, - успокаивающе погладил ее по голове Горацио.

- Стивен жуткий перестраховщик, особенно во всем, что касается беременности, - заупрямилась Кристина. – Я прекрасно полежу и дома.

Горацио задумался. Ему и самому хотелось как можно скорее забрать Кристину домой, к тому же, после пережитого потрясения домашняя обстановка, возможно, будет лучшим лекарством.

- Будем считать это первым капризом беременной женщины, - с нарочито тяжким вздохом пробормотал Горацио. Дождался, пока Кристина, испуганно замотав головой, не запрокинет лицо, готовясь пойти на попятный, раз ее желание было воспринято как каприз, и не дал ей вымолвить ни слова, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства, что не мог выразить в словах. Его очень забавляла эта черта кристининого характера – по-матерински снисходительно относясь к капризам других, она панически боялась сама показаться требовательной и капризной, готовая моментально отказаться от самых естественных и скромных желаний, если они могли быть восприняты как каприз. Приучить Кристину к тому, что ему в радость выполнять ее желания, у Горацио пока никак не получалось.

- И как нам это организовать, завернуть тебя в одеяло и вынести через черный ход под покровом ночи? – улыбаясь, продолжил Горацио. Кристина ткнулась лицом ему в грудь, фыркнув от смеха.

- Как романтично, - мечтательно протянула она. – Но давай сделаем проще, в моей сумочке ключ от моего шкафчика, там есть сменная одежда. Что-то мне не хочется потом долго доказывать, что тебя не надо сажать в тюрьму за похищение человека.

- Я могу воспользоваться своим служебным положением, - важно сказал Горацио. Тенью промелькнула мысль о служебном расследовании. Конечно, это ничем ему не грозило, все улики будут свидетельствовать в его пользу, но все же…

- У тебя неприятности? – тихо и огорченно спросила Кристина, уловив это.

- Нет, - мотнул головой Горацио. – Просто пока идет расследование, меня отпустили побездельничать.

Кристина внимательно вгляделась ему в глаза и успокоилась, поняв, что он не сильно расстроен, да и вообще не придает этому большого значения.

- Тогда я пошел за твоей одеждой? – спросил Горацио, осторожно укладывая ее на кровать.

- Горацио, во время беременности женщина не превращается в хрустальную вазу, - рассмеялась Кристина, приподнимаясь повыше.

Горацио виновато пожал плечами и развел руками. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему действительно казалось, что в ней появилась какая-то особая хрупкость, и одно неосторожное движение может причинить непоправимый вред. К тому же… Горацио старался об этом не думать, понимая, что Кристина моментально почувствует подобные мысли, но он отчетливо осознавал, что не справился, не сумел защитить ее, и только чудо, необъяснимое милосердие свыше явилось причиной тому, что он не потерял ни ее, ни ребенка. Поэтому сейчас Горацио собирался потратить все время административного отпуска на то, чтобы проявить максимум заботы в искупление своей вины.

Вернувшись, он попытался начать одевать Кристину, подставляя ей рукав блузы, чтобы просунуть руку.

- Вообще-то, существует такая вещь, как нижнее белье, - прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, подсказала Кристина.

Нижнее белье обнаружилось в пакете с тем костюмом, в котором она была вчера. Горацио состроил крайне озадаченное лицо, заставив Кристину уткнуться в подушку, пряча улыбку.

- Ну, как это снимают, я еще представляю, - пробормотал он, поднимая брови.

Кристина помирала от смеха, пряча лицо в подушку. Горацио присел на край кровати, осторожно вытер выступившие от смеха слезы с ее ресниц. Смотрел на ее счастливую улыбку, и мысленно давал себе и ей клятву, что отныне и пока он жив, она будет плакать только от смеха.

- Пожалуй, я сама постараюсь справиться с этой задачей, - наконец, проговорила Кристина, забирая свою одежду у него из рук. – А тебе мы поручим ответственное и довольно трудное дело: убедить Стивена, что ты меня забираешь, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, расписаться в каких-нибудь бумагах…

- О, это я могу, - снова с напускной важностью покивал Горацио.

...

- Горацио, - окликнул его знакомый голос возле стойки администратора.

Он медленно повернулся, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу.

- Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – склоняя голову набок, спросил он.

- Все хорошо, - тряхнула головой Элина, показывая список пациентов, который так и не успела проверить до конца вчера. – Как видишь, уже снова в строю. А ты так и не включил телефон?

- Я в административном отпуске, - прищурился Горацио.

- Думаю, ненадолго, - приподняла бровь Элина. Пожала плечами. – Мои показания, улики, запись с видеокамеры, которую твои ребята обнаружили на парковке…

Горацио опустил голову. Теперь понятно, как Менг узнал, что ловушка опустела, и сумел появиться так вовремя. Он ни на секунду не оставлял ее без присмотра. У них практически не было шансов…

- Как Кристина, оправилась? – сочувственно спросила Элина.

- Да, все будет хорошо, - глухо ответил Горацио, все еще погруженный в свои переживания. – Прости, я даже не зашел узнать…

- Не стоит, - перебила Элина. Опустила голову, усмехнулась. За эти два месяца она успела освоиться со сложившимся положением, но то, как Горацио переживает, что не уделил ей достаточно внимания, отозвалось в сердце теплотой.

- Мы все же семья, - напомнил Горацио, ставя домиком брови.

- Конечно, - тепло улыбнулась Элина. – Но все, что могло бы быть… Это прошлое. Прошедшее незавершенное время. А это, - она взглянула куда-то за спину Горацио, - настоящее. Твое настоящее. Ведь ты же не дашь ему тоже превратиться лишь в сожаления о несбывшемся?

- Ни за что, - твердо ответил Горацио.

Он еще раз взглянул на Элину, тепло, благодарно, немного виновато. Она слегка улыбнулась, склонив голову к плечу, и ободряюще кивнула, мол, иди, тебя ждут.

Горацио развернулся и пошел навстречу остановившейся неподалеку Кристине. Все сожаления о несбывшемся остались позади. Его ждало настоящее. И будущее. Его будущая жена и его будущий ребенок…


End file.
